Another night (RUS)
by Nicord
Summary: Текст ниже это моя весьма фривольная интерпретация мира Bubblegum crisis. У текста нет полноценного начала, у него нет внятной концовки. Персонажи придуманы на ходу, а сюжетная линия никуда не ведёт. Текст этот был написан исключительно с целью проверки моих литературных способностей. Буду рад, если текст вам понравится. Игорь Зыктин. Июнь 2016 года.


Нашлемный фонарь выхватывал из темноты узкий луч пространства, заполненный пылью.

\- Кхе, кхе, чёрт побери!

Асахара раскашлялся, заходя в тёмное пыльное помещение.

\- Так, куда там дальше.

\- Прямо по коридору и вверх по лестнице, тихо пробормотал в наушник автоматический голос.

Асахара повертел головой из стороны в сторону, осматривая помещение. Заваленный хламом гараж. Чуть впереди стена делала изгиб, Асахара пошёл туда, в надежде увидеть коридор.

\- Вам необходимо подняться наверх и зайти в первую дверь слева, - по прежнему спокойно повторил автомат.

Асахара поправил шлем на голове, возвращая на место убежавшее было пятно света от фонаря и поплёлся наверх, держась руками за лямки рюкзака. Поднявшись наверх он увидел перед собой коридор и несколько дверей.

\- Налево, говоришь? – он пнул первую дверь слева, но она не открылась. Потом взялся за дверную ручку, повернул, толкнул от себя, по-прежнему никакого эффекта. Он перевёл дыхание и стал смотреть на дверь.

\- Фух. Может ты наружу открываешься? - сказал он, опираясь телом на дверную ручку. Не открыв дверь сходу, он решил постоять немного и отдышаться. Из наушников раздался недовольный голос начальника – Асахара, чёрт бы тебя побрал, сколько можно тебя ждать?! Ты на месте?!

\- Так точно, - почти крикнул Асахара. Добрался на второй этаж, сейчас захожу в комнату с точкой подключения!

Он выпрямился, как будто его не только слушали, но и смотрели на него.

\- Давай там быстрее уже, вторая и четвёртая станция уже запущена, тебя только ждём! Пошевеливайся! - в динамиках было слышно, как начальник сказал ещё что то, но уже адресованное другому человеку. На полуслове его недовольный голос оборвался.

\- Эх, ну что за день, - вздохнул Асахара и со всей силы потянул ручку двери на себя, поворачивая её. Дверь резко открылась и он ввалился в комнату. В последний момент он понял, что падает и успел вставить ногу.

\- Так, значит тут у нас должна быть точка подключения? - спросил он в пустоту.

В наушниках всё тот же глухой голос отметил:

– Вы прибыли в точку назначения. Возле окна на стене должен быть разъём для подключения аппаратуры.

Асахара осмотрелся – в комнате было окно, закрытое листами фанеры. Слева от него на стене угадывался блок разъёмов.

\- Ну что ж, пора подключить эту штуку.

То, что он быстро попал в помещение, да ещё и сразу нашёл разъём, его обнадёживало.

«Гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда я застрял на час из-за этой чёртовой двери. Глядишь, так у меня со временем дела пойдут в гору» - подумал он, несколько успокоившись.

Сняв радиомодуль с плеч, он открыл маленькую крышку и вытянул оттуда соединительный кабель. Подёргал его немного, посмотрел в сторону блока разъёмов.

\- Ну, надеюсь шнур тут достаточно длинный.

Потянув ещё на себя, он высвободил пару метров шнура из внутренностей устройства. Шнур немного сопротивлялся, норовя смотаться обратно.

\- Так, вот это значит крышка, - он поводил руками по корпусу блока разъёмов. Он был весь в пыли. После нескольких движений верхняя поверхность поддалась и отошла в сторону, обнажив внутренние разъёмы.

\- Ну, вижу что тут все разъёмы одного типа, не ошибёшься, - он воткнул вилку кабеля идущего из ящика в разъём. Раздался щелчок и вилка зафиксировалась в разъёме.

\- Говорит Асахара. Станция подключена, - оставалось только дождаться ответа штаба.

После пары секунд пощёлкивания в эфире раздался ответ.

\- Асахара, мы приняли, сигнал станции есть. Жди развёртывания.

Он расслабленно отпустил рукой блок разъёмов и отошёл от стены.

\- Может сломать эти фанерки на окне, будет хоть на что посмотреть?

Он посмотрел на окно, раздумывая, не слишком ли глупая мысль пришла ему в голову.

\- Нет, пожалуй, делать этого не стоит. Чем меньше я произвожу шума, тем спокойнее мне тут будет.

Радиомодуль тихонько пискнул на полу. Асахара наклонился к нему и откинул защитную накладку информационной панели. На ней горели зелёные индикаторы, уровень сигнала был обозначен как «удовлетворительно».

\- Автоматический центр обработки данных запущен, - проговорил электронный голос из недр устройства.

На экране появилась карта района. На ней была только одна яркая точка, отображавшее местоположение источника. Судя по показаниям прибора, вокруг не было ничего, что сканнер мог бы посчитать интересным.

\- Вот и чудненько, тихо проговорил Асахара. Чем меньше тут в округе народу, тем лучше. Эх, - он громко зевнул. А хорошо бы, чтобы вообще никого не было, а мне бы через часок сообщили, что пора домой…

Увидев, что аппаратура нормально работает, он начал осматривать комнату на предмет того, где бы ему разместиться. За собой он обнаружил довольно широкий стол с креслом. И то и другое было всё в пыли, но ему было уже всё равно. Он отодвинул кресло от стола, внимательно осмотрел состояние ножек и, убедившись, что оно не развалится под его весом, плюхнулся на него. Вверх взмыли новые облака пыли, но он задержал дыхание, не желая на них отвлекаться.

\- Оооох, как же я вымотался. Чёртов сканнер, вытянул из меня все силы. Да лямка натёрла мне плечо. Ну что за отстойная должность у меня теперь…

Расслабившись в кресле, он опять начал чувствовать жжение в правом плече. Оно преследовала его сегодня весь день, всю дорогу сюда с этим чёртовым рюкзаком. Час назад, когда жжение стало сильнее, он подрегулировал лямки. Так он надеялся перенести нагрузку с правого плеча на левое, чтобы немного унять боль. Теперь левое плечо ныло, натёртое лямкой, но жжение в правом плече было сильнее.

\- Эх, опять плечо разболелось. Надо бы принять таблетку, чтобы оно прошло.

Он поднёс правую кисть к лицу. Мизинец постоянно дёргался, время от времени сгибаясь и разгибаясь, безымянный палец постоянно подрагивал. Левое плечо тоже ныло, но его оно не интересовало. Оно в конечном итоге всё равно пройдёт, а вот правое нет. И вчера, и сегодня, да и всю неделю он будет болеть, постоянно его донимая. И не только неделю. И привыкнуть к этой боли никак не получалось, она всё-время незримо присутствовала рядом. Она немного отступала только при приёме препаратов, что сейчас было самое время сделать.

Асахара выпрямился и сел на кресле ровно. Перед ним был широкий стол, весь покрытый пылью. В углу лежал журнал, новинки моды 2033 года.

\- Ха, усмехнулся он. 2033 год. Как давно это было.

На экране сканнера появились новые точки, потом от них пошли линии к первой точке.

\- Центр наблюдения развёрнут. Связь с соседними станциями установлена. Приступаю к наблюдению за обстановкой, - тихо проговорил электронный голос из ящика.

Асахара расслабленно посмотрел на него.

«Ну, теперь я могу расслабиться. Станция развернулась, значит основная работа на сегодня выполнена».

\- Тебе для работы требуется какая-нибудь помощь, - неуверенно спросил он у ящика.

\- Никак нет, господин оператор. Я способен самостоятельно отслеживать всю информацию о происходящих событиях и взаимодействовать со штабом. При необходимости технической помощи я извещу вас.

\- Ну и отлично, - сказал Асахара, откидываясь в кресло. Думаю теперь, на пару часов я свободен…

\- Асахара, - раздался грубый голос начальника из наушников. Мы получили сигнал передающей станции. Связь установлена, теперь мы можем видеть этот район. Отключайся и жди посыльного. Ну и поглядывай там по сторонам. Подозреваемые могут быть где-то в твоём районе, будь начеку. При необходимости докладывай.

В наушниках раздался треск, по всей видимости, означающий конец передачи.

\- Так точно, - пробормотал Асахара, не будучи уверен, что его вообще кто-то слушает. Он щёлкнул переключателем на рации, выключив её. Теперь он остался без радиосвязи с внешним миром и должен был ждать посыльного, который сообщит ему дальнейшие указания.

«Будь на чеку, легко сказать. Встречусь я с этими парнями, что я им скажу? Привет, добрый вечер? Пистолет бы мне хоть выдали для такого. Нет же, в случае чего звони, пиши, жди ответного гудка».

\- Ладно, не будем думать о плохом, - тихо проговорил он.

Некоторое время он сидел, склонившись за столом, не зная в какую сторону податься. Потом он отстегнул ремешок шлема и поставил его на стол, так, чтобы нашлемный фонарь освещал противоположную стену. Света было не очень много, но достаточно для комфортного пребывания в комнате. На краешке стола он заметил маленькую статуэтку в виде девушки в юбке. Он аккуратно ткнул юбку пальцем, девушка сделала несколько колебаний, изображая танец, и снова замерла.

«Занятная штукенция. Такая милая вещь из прошлого».

О плохом думать не хотелось, поэтому он сконцентрировался на статуэтке. Аккуратно, чтобы дёргающийся мизинец не сбил статуэтку со стола, он поднёс кисть к ней и щелкнул пальцем по юбке. Вся статуэтка пришла в движение, управляемая невидимыми снаружи пружинками. Ему понравилось, как статуэтка пляшет, беззаботно, свободно. Ей ведь безразлично, что она стоит столько лет в этой грязной и пыльной дыре. Улыбнувшись, он опять откинулся в кресло. Вид маленькой пляшущей фигурки несколько скрашивал ситуацию, хотя боль в руке эта безделушка унять не могла.

Асахара поморщился, потёр правое плечо.

\- Пока закинуться лекарством, - пробормотал он, пытаясь справиться с магнитной защёлкой кармана.

Асахара подвёл руку к клапану кармана и попытался открыть его. Ему постоянно приходилось возиться с ним, магнитная защёлка на клапане была очень тугой и рука постоянно соскальзывала. Он машинально ухватился за край клапана, дёрнул, но карман не открылся. Такая ситуация была для него уже привычной. Правая рука дрожала всё сильнее и ему никак не удавалось ухватиться за клапан снова. Он, отвёл руку, немного поперебирал пальцами. По ощущениям пальцы были влажные, он вытер ладонь о грудь и опять попытался ухватиться. Пальцы неуверенно захватили клапан. Почувствовав это, он вложил силу с явным запасом и дёрнул. Защёлка звякнула и поддалась.

-Кто, чёрт побери, выбирал магниты для этих карманов, вечно морока с их открытием, – тихо пробубнил он. Каждый раз кажется, что надо легко дёрнуть, а на деле надо тянуть так, что ещё чуть-чуть и карман вырвешь.

Он поспешно засунул руку в карман. Если замешкаться, защёлка опять предательски схлопнется и всё придётся начинать сначала. Вытащив из кармана баночку с таблетками, он прищурился и попытался рассмотреть её в полутёмной комнате. Большими буквами на упаковке было написано «Валитран. Самый лучший помощник вашей реабилитации!». Он уже добрую сотню раз читал эту надпись и, с каждым разом, давалось это всё грустнее и грустнее. Но поделать он ничего не мог. Препарат этот был дорогим. Чертовски дорогим, а без него он был как без рук. В общем-то буквально.

Дрожащей рукой он открыл крышку и аккуратно закинул одну таблетку на язык. Надо было делать это очень сосредоточенно, чтобы не уронить. Тут даже и сомнений никаких быть не могло, упади таблетка на пол, её пришлось бы найти, отряхнуть и съесть. Пусть там хоть толстый слой пыли, крысиное дерьмо и ещё бог знает какая дрянь может быть. Но не в том он положении, чтобы разбрасываться лекарствами.

Он поместил таблетку под язык и закрыл крышку. В отличие от упаковки, на сами таблетки смотреть ему не хотелось. Серо-зелёные не совсем ровные цилиндры, похожие на прессованную траву, контрастировали с аккуратной упаковкой. В нос ударил сильный растительный запах с примесью вонючих химикатов. Асахара поморщился.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, поводил языком по таблетке и закрыл глаза.

«Главная задача моя выполнена. Мне надо просто сидеть тут и не шуметь. Как знать, может быть мне сегодня повезёт, и больше вообще делать ничего не придётся, закрою смену и пойду домой».

Он поворочался в кресле, принимая положение поудобнее.

«Только спать нельзя. Жаль, но нельзя. Главное не уснуть…»

Асахара попытался расслабиться, лёжа в кресле, при этом следя, чтобы не начать проваливаться в сон. Постепенно всё тело накрыла лёгкая пелена расслабления. На душе стало спокойнее. Рука перестала дрожать и лежала неподвижно. Правда боль в плече полностью не ушла, но она значительно притупилась, растеклась по организму и смазалась до такой степени, что можно было внушить себе, что её нет.

Следующий час он провёл в кресле. Сканнер время от времени обновлял картинку, передвигая точки на планах района. Асахара первое время пытался разобраться в ходе операции, но потом бросил это занятие. Видеть перемещение людей на плане вживую было совсем не таким интересным занятием, как это бывает в кино. Пару раз мелькнули красные точки, обозначавшие предполагаемое местоположение преступников, но остальное время по схеме копошили и ползали туда-сюда белые точки, обозначавшие сотрудников спецполиции. Ничего примечательного с ними не происходило, они передвигались небольшими группами, временно занимая различные позиции, оставляли их, занимали новые и так постоянно. На каждой позиции они находились минут по пять, так что после пары перемещений Асахара потерял интерес к их деятельности. Точки никак не были обозначены, хотя когда он проходил мимо штабной машины связи, он мельком видел, что на их голографических схемах подписаны все подразделения, а при необходимости можно было получить сведения о любом солдате.

В принципе работа сейчас казалось ему довольно простой. Самое сложное – притащить сканнер на место и подключить к чему-нибудь, что он мог бы использовать как антенну. Машина была максимально удобна в пользовании и была решительно всеядна – водопроводные трубы, старая проводка, стальные лестницы. Его устраивало всё металлическое, максимально большого размера. Как Асахаре рассказывали на подготовительных курсах, сканнер пассивно улавливает все поступающие радиосигналы и передаёт их по особому радиоканалу в сеть таких же наблюдающих станций. А дальше уже они сообща сортируют эти сигналы и определяют всё, что могло бы представлять интерес. В идеальных условиях и с достаточно крупной антенной, сёть из трёх-четырёх сканнеров даже может обнаружить человека на расстоянии в километр, зафиксировав его излучение. Но на практике этого почти никогда не происходило. Обилие строений в зоне их работы, множество мешающих сигналов не позволяли улавливать именно людей. Обычно станции пытались искать любые движущиеся металлические объекты, любые маленькие электронные устройства. Переносную радиостанцию, кардиостимулятор, если повезёт – пистолет. Оружие обычно сделано из металла и давало достаточно мощный отклик, поэтому вооружённых людей найти было проще всего. Сканнер надо было лишь подключить к чему-нибудь, а дальше он уже сам. Знай сиди себе рядом с ним и просто жди, когда скажут выдвигаться. Рацию ему приходилось отключать так как она мешала работе сканера. Несколько неприятно было сидеть одному в пустом здании даже без связи, но он постоянно утешал себя той мыслью, что он очень далеко от основных событий. Сканирующие станции обычно ставили на периферии района развёртывания.

Маясь от безделья, он начал расхаживать по комнате и рассматривать имевшиеся в ней предметы. Смотреть особо было нечего, всякая рухлядь. А в свете было невозможно толком разобрать что же он видит. Головной фонарь таскать с по комнате не хотелось. В конце концов, не настолько он был заинтересован этим барахлом.

Внезапно за окном раздался громкий выстрел. Асахара резко дёрнулся. На сканнере была красная точка, где очень близко, чертовски близко. Он взволнованно подскочил к устройству.

\- Где-то совсем рядом… какой тут масштаб, дай как примериться…

Он осмотрел углы экрана, пытаясь найти шкалу расстояния. Обнаружив её, он понял, что стреляли близко.

-Тут, пожалуй, метров сто всего…и на два этажа ниже. Это получается уровень высоты улицы, вне здания.

Он посмотрел на забитое досками окно.

\- В принципе, я наверное мог бы отсюда видеть в кого стреляют. Если бы сбил эту фанерку. Хвала Будде, что я этого не сделал. Меня б ещё и заметить могли.

Последовала очередь выстрелов, затем ещё одна. Хлопки слышались один за другим, идя в разорванном ритме.

\- Эх, нормально они там резвятся.

Судя по схеме белые точки постепенно окружали красную. Но все они держались на дистанции 100-200 метров, ближе никто не подходил.

\- Хитрые черти, подальше держатся. Интересно, они в него хоть попадают?

Асахара мастером стрельбы не был, но в его активе была пара тренировок на стрельбище, ещё до того, как он устроился в спецполицию. Чего он там запомнил, так это то, что попасть в мишень находящуюся в ста метрах от тебя – далеко не так легко, как кажется. А тут мишень явно пыталась спрятаться за зданиями, постоянно меняла позиции и вообще, наверное, отстреливалась.

Раздался особенно громкий одиночный хлопок, похожий на раскат грома, повторившийся в виде эха несколько раз. На несколько секунд стало тихо, после чего последовало несколько неуверенных, как будто неприцельных и без какого либо темпа выстрелов. Затем воцарилась тишина. Красную точку перечеркнуло красным же крестиком. Асахара уселся в кресло и стал ожидать дальнейшего развития событий. Белые точки осмелели и потихоньку начали идти в сторону зачёркнутой красной. Звуков выстрелов больше не было, так что они, похоже, не ожидали сопротивления. Белые точки почти уже добрались до перечёркнутой красной точки, но тут в зоне действия сканнера появилась точка желтого цвета. Асахара напрягся, и, помедлив немного, встал. Жёлтой точкой сканнер показывал, что к нему приближается посыльный, который должен сообщить ему, что можно включить рацию. А ведь он вполне может дать и новое задание.

\- Помнится, мы сегодня ловим троих придурков. Один уже окочурился. Осталось ещё два, – он глубоко вздохнул. Эх, похоже, не кончился на сегодня мой рабочий день, придётся мне ещё побегать.

Асахара не мог никак определиться, как ему лучше встречать посыльного. Сидя на кресле как-то непрезентабельно. Хотя с другой стороны, к чему эта показуха. Можно подумать, он тут целый час на ногах провёл. Он посмотрел на кресло и подумал – а не сесть ли? Жёлтая точка постепенно приближалась, но добраться она должна будет минут через 5, не раньше.

\- А ведь это может быть и офицер…да, если на сегодня будут ещё задачи, то меня просто так в покое не оставят, пошлют ещё куда-нибудь. А перед офицером мне точно не стоит прохлаждаться в кресле.

Асахара стал медленно ходить из одного края комнаты в другой, ожидая, когда до него доберётся посыльный. А ещё он мельком глянул на экран сканнера – красная точка осталась на месте, а вот все белые разбежались. Осталось только два человека, рядом с телом.

\- Следят поди, чтобы не убежал, - усмехнулся Асахара. Мало ли какие там могу быть торчки, внезапно вскочит и убежит, даром, что у него ног нету например.

Мрачная мысль его неожиданно немного ободрила, хотя он уже начинал нервничать, что ему скажут. Офицер. Точно офицер. Наверняка.

\- Асахара Кодзима? – раздался голос из-за стены.

\- Я! – крикнул Асахара.

Голос был глухой и плохо различимый.

\- В какой комнате ты находишься?

Асахара схватил шлем с включенным фонарём и вышел в коридор, осмотрел его, но он был пуст.

\- Я на втором этаже, - крикнул Асахара вниз, в сторону лестницы.

\- Понял, услышал он уже более громкий ответ.

Внизу мелькнул луч света.

Через минуту он увидел синюю форму сотрудника. Метки на форме позволяли понять, что перед ним офицер, хотя символику звания он в полутьме не мог разглядеть.

Офицер устало и медленно поднимался по лестнице.

\- Твоя работа в этом секторе закончена, можешь собираться.

Он прошёл последнюю ступеньку и остановился отдышаться. Звук дыхания заглушала бронированная маска, но всё равно было понятно, что он устал.

\- Отключай аппаратуру, включай рацию. Я пока разверну карту, объясню тебе куда идти.

Асахара вернулся в комнату и начал отключать сканнер. Маленькая карта погасла и единственным источником света в помещении стали их налобные фонари. Затянув в себя кабели, тихонько, но звонко щёлкнули зажимы. Асахара подошёл к столу.

Офицер положил автомат на стол и возился с отцеплением маски. Наконец расцепив защёлку, он положил маску на стол, рядом с автоматом. Затем он достал из кармана скомканный кусок чёрного пластика. Этот пластик, оказавшись на плоском столе, стал быстро разворачиваться, выпрямляясь в местах изгибов. Через несколько секунд на столе уже лежал большой чёрный, абсолютно прямой, без каких либо складок лист. Офицер ткнул в него и на нём отобразился весь район в виде спутниковой карты. Место правда было не совсем то и офицеру пришлось сделать несколько тычков пальцем, чтобы карта показывала именно то место, в котором они находились.

Офицер посмотрел на Асахару.

\- Ты всё там, закончил? Ставь свою приблуду возле стола и слушай. Во-первых, звать меня Мамору Эвата, я сегодня заменяю Майкельсона на должности командира связной группы. Будешь отчёт после смены писать, упомяни этот момент. Думаю на следующую твою смену, он выйдет опять на работу.

Мамору выпрямился, сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Значит так, одного из трёх мы достали, ты наверное видел на схеме. На улице сейчас его осматривают. Осталось двое. Тебе же, Асахара, надо будет развернуть сканирующую станцию в одном из помещений старого цеха, вот тут он находится.

Офицер повёл пальцем по плану, сдвигая картинку и выводя в центр схемы другое здание.

\- Тут недалеко, примерно километр, пешком легко дойдёшь. Этаж третий. Там тебя по рации уже наведут. В помещении должна быть силовая линия, сканнер на ней сможет хорошо работать. Второй щуп посадишь на телефонную линию, она рабочая, качество передачи будет во! – он поднял большой палец правой руки вверх.

\- Вот тут вход, большие цеховые ворота. Через основной…

Он осёкся и внимательно посмотрел на Асахару. Асахара тоже молча посмотрел в глаза офицера.

\- Значит основной вход цеха. Вот. Там должны быть очень большие ворота. Через них проходишь и налево. Налево! Справа должен быть основной цех, он огромный, залезешь туда, полчаса плутать будешь, понял!

\- Понял, - тихо ответил Асахара.

\- Точно понял? – уточнил офицер.

\- Так точно! – громко ответил Асахара.

Офицер уставился на него и долго сверлил взглядом. Асахара начал беспокоиться, видимо что-то он сказал не так, но не мог понять что именно.

\- Я понял, надо дойти до здания цеха, войти в главные ворота и пойти налево. Там, судя по вашей схеме, лестница должна быть. Мне на трет…

\- Слушай, парень, - прервал его офицер.

Мамору подошёл поближе, схватил его рукой за край формы и подтянул к себе. Потом поводил мимо него головой, осмотрел получше.

\- Скажи ка, а ты не торчок ли случаем, а?

Асахара такого вопроса не ожидал и впал в ступор.

\- Ээээ…нет, что вы, вовсе нет…

\- Да? А мне что-то кажется, что не совсем. Может, не будешь мне тут по ушам ездить и объяснишься?

\- Да мне нечего объясняться, никакой я не торчок, - сбивчиво начал говорить Асахара. – Вообще не понимаю с чего вы это взяли…

\- С чего взял, да? А с тебя, дружище, синтетическим опиумом за несколько метров несёт. Ты что надумал, устроился на непыльную работу, на которой у тебя над душой никто не стоит и можно теперь по тихой закидываться?

\- Да нет, какой опиум, никакого опиума я не … - неуверенно проговорил Асахара.

\- Слушай, мне не интересно с тобой тут чёго-то выяснять. Я сейчас просто свяжусь с командиром твоего звена и всего делов. Мне на кой хрен тут наркоманы нужны.

\- Да я не…

Асахара не успел договорить, Мамору оттолкнул его и Асахара сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы не упасть на спину.

\- Я под пули лезу и мне совсем не улыбается, что моя жизнь зависит от угашенных торчков. Мне бандюков и роботов хватает, наркоманов мне ещё не хватало, - злобно сказал Мамору.

С этими словами он сел в кресло и перевёл переключатель радиостанции, введя её в усиленный режим передачи.

Асахара быстро подошёл, встал перед столом, опёрся на обе руки и сказал:

\- Я всё могу объяснить!

Кодзима посмотрел на него, выдержал небольшую паузу и, не убирая руки с переключателя радиостанции, сказал:

\- Да? Ну потрудись.

Асахара сделал вдох и начал быстро, но по возможности чётко проговаривать слова:

\- Понимаете, я полгода назад попал в серьёзную аварию, травмировал правую руку. Травма была очень серьёзная, полностью рука не восстановилась и я теперь вынужден принимать определённые препараты…

\- Да ладно? – Мамору убрал руку с рации и откинулся назад в кресле. – Дай как глянуть.

Асахара обрадовался оказанному эффекту, выпрямился и полез рукой в карман. Защёлка ему опять не далась, но со второй попытки он всё же открыл карман. Достал упаковку и передал её офицеру.

\- Хух! – Мамору присвистнул. – Упаковка Валитрана! Во дела! Парень, ты давно у нас на службе то?

\- Месяц работаю… - тихо проговорил Асахара.

\- Месяц работаешь, значит, – Мамору повертел банку в руках. – Месяц. Оператором сканирующего модуля, или, говоря по простому, таскаешь коробку со сканнером.

Он наклонился поближе к Асахаре, оперевшись на левый локоть, болтая баночку из стороны в сторону другой рукой.

\- Зная, сколько получают люди с твоей должностью, я уже начинаю подозревать, что ты мне тут сказки рассказывать начинаешь.

Он откинулся обратно на кресло и начал внимательно рассматривать баночку. Специально навёл на неё нашлемный фонарь и стал вчитываться в этикетку. Несколько минут он этим занимался, так что Асахара уже начал думать, он ничего он там не читает, а просто сидит.

\- Знаешь, парень, - медленно начал Мамору. Я вот командир боевого отделения. Ну ты понял, штурмовой группы. Не постовых там каких-нибудь, не регулировщиков, инспекторов и прочих долботрясов. А штурмовой группы. Но даже я не могу себе позволить покупать такие штуки.

Он вертикально обхватил баночку, выставил большой палец на крышке, готовясь открыть.

\- Не то чтобы мне было это необходимо, бог миловал, мне такие препараты не нужны. Но вот среди моих подчинённых есть люди после серьёзных ранений, так что я в курсе какие они употребляют препараты и сколько денег это стоит. И вот уж чего-чего, а Валитран у них бывает только в разговорах. А купить его пока ещё ни один не купил.

Он сделал небольшую паузу.

\- Так что если я сейчас эту баночку открою, я ведь там не увижу круглых розовых капсул, правда, дружище?

Асахара беспокоился всё сильнее и сильнее.

\- Понимаете…

\- Что тебя понимать? Наверняка ведь ты нашёл где-то эту банку, да? В помойке поди.

После этих слов он открыл банку, посмотрел на содержимое, понюхал его.

\- Ну вот и про какой Валитран ты мне тут рассказываешь? Судя по запаху, это конкретный такой синтетический опиум, причём ещё и разбавленный чем то. Что я, по твоему, запаха его не знаю что ли? Уж поверь, мне время от времени приходится иметь дело с торчками, которыё на нём сидят.

\- Нет нет! Это не то, вы поймите…

\- Да чего тут понимать…

Асахара резко перебил его и громким голосом продолжил, не обращая внимания на попытки Мамору вставить слово. Внутри он очень боялся это ситуации, но внешне старался проявить всю оставшуюся у него решимость.

\- Да, внутри не оригинальный препарат. Но эту банку я сам купил, в Тибе, в официальном центре Биомед Ла Скаль! Вы поймите меня, у меня была нормальная работа и была возможность его покупать! А потом я не смог уже работать из-за травмы, со временем у меня нестало денег и я был вынужден покупать более дешёвые заменители! Но ни на какой помойке я это препарат не находил! И я понятия не имею как пахнет синтетический опиум! И таблетки мне эти нужны, потому что я без них работать не смогу!

Асахара остановился. Он внутренне до того взвёл себя, что хотел продолжать говорить, но не знал чего бы ещё ему сказать. Потеряв мысль, он просто замер.

\- В Тибе, говоришь, купил? – задумчиво сказал офицер. А нынешнее содержимое банки где взял?

Асахара неохотно пробубнил.

\- Ну, купил у аптекаря.

\- У какого такого аптекаря? А адрес у него есть?

\- Ну… - Асахара замялся. Я не могу рассказывать про него. Тем более…

\- Тем более сотруднику полиции, закончил Мамору.

Он закрыл банку, поставил её на стол. Затем сцепил руки в замок и положил перед собой, как бы окружив ими банку.

\- Штука такая, господин Асахара, что если ты мне сейчас не расскажешь в подробностях где, чего и почём, ты тут больше работать не будешь. Ты понял?

Асахара понуро опустил глаза и склонил голову, что условно можно было бы принять за кивок.

\- Ну, - начал он.

\- Ну? - продолжил Мамору.

\- В рыбном городе, – с большим трудом проговорил Асахара.

Офицер громко хмыкнул.

\- Самые лучшие аптеки города, не иначе! – громко сказал Мамору. Самое большое в нашем городе количество преступлений на душу населения в этом районе не дадут соврать. А конкретнее где? – продолжил он.

\- В районе Тонг. В торговых рядах мне подсказали, что там можно взять дешёвый аналог для реабилитации нервной ткани.

\- Тонг значит, - многозначительно проговорил Кодзима. – Ну, допустим, знаю я это место. А конкретнее?

\- Но я не могу конкретнее, у меня же уговор…

\- Слушай, ты или мне сейчас расскажешь всё как есть, со всеми подробностями, адресами и именами и я, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, не буду ничего про тебя рассказывать твоему прямому начальнику, либо сегодня же пойдёшь нахрен из нашей милой конторы, ты понимаешь, а? Асахара? Ты это понимаешь?

Асахара немного помолчал, сглотнул слюну. Подумал, что бы ему ответить.

\- Это торговый павильон в самом конце улицы с лекарствами, хозяина Ли зовут. У него…

\- У него ещё большой красный дракон на стене за прилавком нарисован?

\- Да, - удивлённо сказал Асахара, посмотрев на Мамору.

\- Ну, допустим, знаю я этот Ли. У него ещё прозвище есть, ага?

\- Ну…я у него только два раза был…

\- Так есть прозвище или нет?

\- Я точно не знаю, честно. Знакомый, который его посоветовал, что-то про лис говорил…

\- Наверное про Старого Лиса, – задумчиво сказал Мамору.

– Что конкретно он тебе продал?

\- Я…я честно сказать не знаю, мне его друзья посоветовали. Мне дали как бы рецепт, список ингредиентов. Я к нему пришёл…

У офицера несколько раз громко щёлкнула рация. После этого на ней начала моргать лампочка.

\- Значит так, - сказал Мамору. Меня вызывают, я на тебя уже кучу времени угробил. А времени на болтовню у меня нет, работа такая. Давай так договоримся: можешь считать, что я тебе поверил. У меня…по роду деятельности, скажем так, была в своё время необходимость с этим стариканом общаться и чем он торгует я знаю. Но с начальником твоим я всё же поговорю. Давай не будем тут в благородство играть, мне не нужны проблемы на работе, пусть даже потенциальные. Поэтому не думай, что я тут с тобой секретничать буду.

Он встал с кресла, взял автомат и спросил:

\- Ты всё понял, куда тебе дальше идти?

\- Так точно, - с облегчением сказал Асахара.

\- Ладно, - ответил офицер.

Он скомкал карту и положил в карман, нацепил маску и направился к выходу. Обойдя стол, он остановился и обернулся к Асахаре.

\- И знаешь, чего ещё тебе скажу, - голос из-за бронемаски был глухой и тихий. Лиса так неспроста прозвали, он имеет склонность подсовывать покупателям всякую бурду вместо нормального товара. Ничего прям совсем плохого, но рецептура раз от раза у него плавает. И ещё, - Мамору выдержал долгую паузу.

\- Тот препарат, что он тебе продаёт, там кроме собственно основного действующего вещества также добавлена штука, изготавливаемая на базе синтетического опиума. Она не вызывает такого наркотического действия, её туда сыпят в качестве обезболивающего. Но суть в том, что привыкание она вызывает точно такое же, так что ты бы завязывал с этим делом. И, если уж прям так всё плохо, и ты без таблеток не можешь, ищи другой препарат. Или, как минимум, другого поставщика. Через несколько месяцев ты на этот подсядешь и можешь уже чисто на опиум перейти. Поверь мне… У нас… Как бы так сказать … Были такие случаи в практике. Сам понимаешь, работа тяжёлая, люди в больницу часто попадают. А денег на нормальные лекарства не всегда хватает. Не ты первый, не ты последний. И если дело примет такой оборот, ты тут работать не будешь. Просто имей в виду.

После этих слов он направился к выходу, а Асахара остался стоять, пытаясь понять, пронесло его на этот раз или же проблема только будет расти дальше.

Уже проходя через дверь комнаты, офицер остановился в проходе и опять повернулся к Асахаре.

\- А знаешь ещё, что тебе скажу… Работа тяжёлая у нас. Опасная. Люди регулярно получают ранения, бывает и конечности теряют. Лечение штука дорогая, не всегда доступная. Особенно в твоём случае, поверь, я в курсе цен на подобные препараты. А учитывая порядок твоей зарплаты, могу предположить, что через месяцок такой терапии ты выйдёшь в ноль, ага?

\- Амм…

Асахара не хотел отвечать прямо. Препарат действительно обходился ему очень дорого и нормально себя чувствовать он мог только из-за того, что очень заранее начал просчитывать все свои расходы. Пока он предполагал, что деньги кончатся месяцев через шесть, не раньше. Несколько премий на работе могли оттянуть этот срок, но максимум месяцев до семи.

\- Ну…

\- Ладно, парень, не хочешь не отвечай. Просто имей в виду такую штуку – лечение тебе контора вполне может оплачивать.

\- Да? – Асахара оживился.

\- Не то чтобы вот прям вот так. На твою должность это не распространяется. Но это касается боевых подразделений. Так что, в принципе, ты мог был выбить себе медикаментозное довольствие. Это у нас обычная практика.

\- Оу… Это было бы очень неплохо…

\- Тут от тебя всё зависит. Если ты действительно адекватный и ещё не подсел окончательно на синтетику, это было бы хорошим выходом из сложившейся ситуации. Подумай над этим. Поговори с Майкельсоном, когда он выйдет на работу. Он может направить тебя в боевую группу. Не в один день это делается, но это вполне реально.

Мамору повернулся и, уже выходя в дверь, добавил:

\- Это я тебе так… Идею для карьерного роста подкидываю. Просто подумай об этом. Всяко лучше, чем дешёвой химией закидываться.

Асахара внутренне как бы ждал, пока офицер уйдёт подальше. Как будто то мог уловить его мысли. И лишь убедившись, что шаги не слышны, он позволил себе обдумать услышанное.

«Перевестись в боевое подразделение…»

Он прошёлся по комнате и уселся на край кресла, в котором только что сидел Мамору.

\- В боевое подразделение, - добавил он вслух. Да какой из меня военный…я так получу довольствие по поводу больной руки, а попутно насобираю ещё довольствие на протезы, запасные органы и в итоге самую главную премию на похороны! – ухмыльнулся он.

Он откинулся назад в кресле.

\- Перевестись в боевое подразделение… Но ведь у них не только монстры городских боёв служат. Там всякие люди ведь есть… Может есть варианты поспокойнее… Хотя ведь там где поспокойнее, там зачем медикаменты сотрудникам давать.

Раз за разом, прокручивая эту мысль в голове, он схватил свой рюкзак и пошёл на улицу.

\- Боевое подразделение…

Идя по коридору, он вдруг остановился.

\- Так, что-то я тут в розовые мечты ушёл. Может статься, что я не только в штурмовики не попаду, меня и отсюда выпнут! Донесёт куда надо он и поминай, как звали! А может пронесёт… Пронесёт или нет? Может обойдётся? Он вроде спокойный ушёл…

Эти мысли крутились в голове у Асахары по кругу, и он никак не мог их прервать.

В задумчивости он спустился по лестнице и побрёл к выходу. На улице он увидел лежащее на земле тело человека и двух курящих сотрудников спецполиции, стоящих рядом. Толком не отдавая себе отчёт, он сделал несколько шагов им навстречу, разглядывая тело. Мужчина, лет сорока, очень худощавый. В груди была огромная дыра, но крови нигде не было видно. Ход его рассуждений прервал один из сотрудников:

-Слушай, парень, не на выставке, нечего тут смотреть.

Асахара посмотрел на него.

-Серьёзно, нечего пялиться, у тебя же есть поставленная задача?

\- Есть, - ответил Асахара.

\- Ну вот и чудесно, - сказал его собеседник, занимайся ею. А тут время не трать.

\- Хорошо, буркнул Асахара и пошёл в другую сторону.

«Мне нужен крупный цех, большое производственное здание. Судя по карте, там раньше была металлообработка, ещё до землетрясения».

Асахара поводил глазами из стороны в сторону – чуть правее от него он увидел большое кубическое строение. Из-за ближайших зданий он видел только верхний кусочек здания, но судя по расстоянию, цех был высотой не менее пяти этажей.

Большую часть пути он провёл в одиночестве. Один раз ему встретилась группа из трёх бойцов в чёрной униформе, не отличавшихся разговорчивостью. Он махнул им рукой, они ответили тем же и на этом общение оборвалось. Несколько раз над ним пролетали разведывательные вертолёты, заливая светом всё вокруг, но всё остальное время на улице было тихо. Смотреть, впрочем, было не на что. Он шёл по заброшенной улице промышленной зоны. Справа и слева были высокие серые бетонные стены. Иногда на них висели вентиляционные установки или трубы, но все они были одинаковыми. Обшарпанными и растрескавшимися. После землетрясения Канто весь этот сектор ушёл вниз на несколько десятков метров относительно остального города. Здания здесь были из монолитного железобетона и они все были испещрены трещинами, хотя и не рассыпались. Но все коммуникации, вся инфраструктура пришла в негодность. Трубы в земле полопались, дороги перекосило, опоры освещения попадали. Дальнейшая эксплуатация этого района была бессмысленна. Надо было сносить здесь все строения, перекладывать все коммуникации. Дешевле было просто всё бросить, как есть, чем начинать что-то ремонтировать. Жителей расселили, а все предприятия переместили на новую промышленную площадку, вне города.

Было несколько неспокойно вот так идти по ночному городу, одному, по кривой разломанной дороге. У Асахары постоянно всплывала в голове навязчивая идея, что вот сейчас он наступит на очередной осколок бетонного покрытия, а тот провалится вниз в размытую водой яму. Или в старый канализационный коллектор. Или ещё чёрт знает куда. Время от времени вспомогательная система связи монотонным машинным голосом предупреждала его, что впереди большие завалы мусора и лучше бы пойти через другой переулок. Но что будет, если система не знает о колодцах под дорогой? Или ещё какой другой опасности? Он постоянно пытался отогнать от себя эти навязчивые мысли, но они постоянно возвращались снова. Каждый раз, когда предмет на дороге казался подозрительным, он увеличивал мощность головного фонаря и пристально всматривался. Большую же часть времени он шёл с половинной мощностью света – больше и не требовалось. МегаТокио ночью заливался таким ярким освещением, что оно добивало и сюда. Здесь, в заброшенной промзоне, можно было читать книгу посреди пустой улицы.

Наконец он добрался до нужного здания, преодолел остатки пропускного пункта со сгнившим шлагбаумом и вошёл во двор. Перед ним высился громадный цех, огромный серый куб, закрывавший собой половину неба.

\- Сканер три центральной, - сказал он в микрофон, - прибыл на точку. Вхожу в здание.

\- Центральная сканеру три, вас поняли. Ждём развёртывания, – ответил женский голос из микрофона.

«Начальник видимо ушёл с пункта связи».

Поводив головой из стороны в сторону он высветил весь громадный дверной блок цеха. Помещение было очень большим, фонарь не добивал до другого края стены. Асхара увеличил мощность до максимума, так он смог увидеть ещё 50 метров цеха, но противоположная стена осталась по прежнему невидима. Впрочем, цех ему был и не нужен. Краем глаза он увидел большую дверь слева и направился к ней.

«Надо полагать, лестница именно тут».

За дверью оказался большой коридор, с десятком дверей, но за стеклом первой двери были видны ступени. Асахара зашёл на середину лестничного марша и посмотрел вверх. Наверху было три или четыре этажа, но сами этажи были довольно высокими. Когда же он посмотрел вниз, оказалось, что внизу есть ещё, как минимум, два этажа.

«Если учесть, что я нахожусь на уровне земли, значит там внизу целых два подвальных этажа. Благо, что мне под землю спускаться не надо» подумал он и начал восхождение на нужный ему третий этаж.

В этот раз лестница оказалось гораздо более широкой и не заваленной коробками. Надо полагать, она была не чище предыдущей, но дувший на лестнице лёгкий сквозняк уносил всю пыль прочь.

Когда Асахара добрался на третий этаж, его ждал неприятный сюрприз – за дверью на этаж оказался длинный узкий коридор без окон и дверей. Только где-то очень далеко, явно дальше пятидесяти метров виделось светлое пятно, вероятно окно.

\- Ужасная планировка здания, - тихо проговорил Асахара. Кто только придумывает подобные кротовьи норы.

Он поправил лямку на плече и быстрым шагом направился к светлой точке в конце коридора. Действие препарата заканчивалось, рука опять начинала болеть, но пока боль была вполне терпимой. Просто назойливое, раздражающее ощущение.

Добравшись до светящейся точки, он к своему неудовольствию понял, что это маленькое окошко, в которое разве что кошка пролезет. Коридор кончался тупиком, однако стены на последних двадцати метрах были заставлены разнообразным хламом, на полу стояли деревянные ящики, над головой шли лотки с множеством кабелей.

\- Так, - задумчиво сказал Асахара, осматривая тупик в который попал. Не может же быть такого, чтобы кто-то построил коридор в столько метров длиной только ради того, чтобы он кончался тупиком?

Всегда можно было посоветоваться с автоинформатором, но тут в Асахаре загорелся азарт, и ему захотелось самому решить эту задачу. Он несколько раз прошёлся от открытого участка стены до тупика и обратно, простукивая стены и шевеля прислонённое к стене барахло. Левая стена не подавала признаков жизни – на стук она отзывалась глухо, как сделанная из бетона. А вот справа звуки часто были гулкими, за фанерками, старыми плакатами и ящиками явно была пустота. Асахара выбрал место, где звук был наиболее гулки и хорошенько пнул фанерный щит. Неожиданно для него, вся нога ушла внутрь стены и ему пришлось прыгать на левой ноге, чтобы не упасть. Он немного начал заваливаться назад и на его правой ноге повисло несколько старых плакатов, наклеенных на фанерное основание. Он не упал только потому, что уткнулся спиной в противоположную стену.

\- Ха! Знал ведь, что там верно дверь за этими плакатами!

Он аккуратно высвободил ногу из кусков деревянного мусора и руками отбросил остатки фанерных щитов. За ними обнажилась дверь в небольшое помещение. Асахара вошёл туда, ища глазами подходящее место для подключения, но открывшийся ему вид не был обнадёживающим. По виду помещение было кладовкой. На всех трёх стенах были установлены металлические стеллажи, заполненные неизвестными Асахаре металлическим изделиями. Нигде не было ни силовых разъёмов, ни телефона, ничего. Он поводил головой из стороны в сторону, внимательно осматривая стены за стеллажами, но ничего стоящего внимания не обнаружил.

\- Центральная, уточните координаты.

Ему ответил всё тот же спокойный автоматический голос:

\- Наиболее благоприятная точка подключения находится на вашем уровне, пятнадцать метров направо.

\- Направо? – спросил сам себя Асахара.

Он повернул голову направо и уткнулся взглядом в стеллаж с жестяными банками.

-Пятнадцать метров… Там наверное ещё одно помещение.

Он вернулся в коридор и попробовал пнуть стену – никакого эффекта.

\- Надо примерно прикинуть, где тут дверь…

После недолгих раздумий, пришло понимание, что так не получится. Он поставил свой рюкзак на пол, выпнув в сторону лестницы мешавшиеся под ногами картонные коробки и начал аккуратно оттаскивать в сторону всю стопку фанерных листов. После того, как он сдвинул их на два метра в сторону, обнажилась большая металлическая дверь.

\- И ведь действительно здесь есть дверь, - он осмотрел её углы. Только ручки у неё нет, хотя по виду она должна просто открываться. Металлическая, крепкая.

Он толкнул дверь рукой, и она немного продвинулась под его усилием.

\- Похоже, что для того, чтобы её открыть, надо потянуть на себя. Но ручки нет и дёрнуть не за что…

Поводив пальцами возле дверного косяка, он ухватился за край металлического листа, составлявшего фронтальную часть двери, и потянул за него. На удивление легко дверь поддалась и открылась.

Открыв её полностью, он мельком глянул на место, где обычно стоят дверные замки – там были установочные планки, но самого замка не было.

«Будь она закрыта на замок, я бы никогда её не открыл».

Он взял свой рюкзак и вошёл в помещение. Эта комната была уже значительно больше предыдущей, длина её была равна длине коридора, а это метров 50-60. На потолке через равные промежутки были закреплены огромные вентиляционные короба, уходящие в сторону цеха. Всюду было множество металлических панелей и двигателей. Их назначение было Асахаре неясно, но вид его определённо радовал.

«Шансы найти хорошую силовую линию и подключиться к ней тут явно выше, чем в кладовке!».

\- Центральная, дайте указания по точке подключения.

\- По результатам сканирования, наилучшие результаты приёма будут если вы подключитесь к металлоконструкции вентиляционной системы цеха.

\- Просто зацепиться к коробам?

\- Да. Обеспечьте надёжный электрически контакт, возможно применение магнитной насадки, – ответил всё тот же автоматический голос. В качестве дополнительной линии связи можно использоваться сохранившуюся телефонную линию помещения.

Асахара развернулся и начал рассматривать ту часть помещения, что располагалась возле входной двери. В самом углу на стене обнаружился телефонный аппарат.

«Ладно, им мы займёмся попозже».

Асахара снял сканнер с плеча и поставил поближе к громадному вентиляционному коробу. Затем вытащил из бокового кармана металлическую щётку и начал царапать поверхность короба. После нескольких движений грязь и ржавчина перестали отваливаться, и он увидел блестящий металл.

«Отлично, сюда-то мы и прицепимся».

Он вытащил из ящика проводной щуп, поставил магнитную насадку и с усилием ткнул щупом в край короба. Магнитная насадка прицепилась к поверхности с громким хлопком, да так что её было очень тяжело сдвинуть рукой. Асахара нажал на кнопку на сканнере – включилась подсветка и сканнер начал переходить в рабочий режим.

\- Оператор сканера номер три, получен сигнал развертывания станции, - в этот раз по рации с ним говорила живая девушка. В вашем помещении есть сохранившаяся телефонная линия связи, обеспечьте подключение и к ней тоже.

\- Как мне подключиться к телефонной линии, у меня же нет такого разъёма в комплекте?

\- Разбейте телефон молотком и используйте переходную насадку с зажимами. Двух жил телефонной линии будет достаточно для высокоскоростной передачи, – монотонно ответила девушка.

«Разбей телефон молотком… Какая милая особа. Прямо девиз спецполиции - всё разнести в щепки».

Асахара неуверенно покрутил в руках свой маленький раскладной молоточек. Он не внушал уважения, старый телефон вполне мог бы и не поддаться такому мелкому инструменту.

Уже стоя возле телефона, он подумал:

«А может просто отрезать ножом сам кабель? И подключиться к нему? Ведь это будет лучше».

Но он всё же решил попробовать сначала молотком. Он нанёс удар, и корпус телефона весь покрылся трещинами. После нескольких дополнительных ударов оболочка начала разваливаться, обнажая внутренности. Сам телефон был очень большой, просто громадный, по современным меркам, с отдельной большой телефонной трубкой, которая сейчас болталась на проводе, почти касаясь пола. Такое уж оно, промышленное оборудование. Но внутри он был почти пустой, всевозможные резиновые прокладки и герметичные заглушки занимали в нём места больше, чем собственно электронная начинка.

«Хорошо, что после стольких лет пластик корпуса пришёл в негодность и мне теперь так легко его разнести в клочья».

Очередным ударом Асахара разворотил колодку, к которой подключатся телефонный кабель. Дёрнув её на себя, он обнажил две толстых жилы телефонного кабеля, закрытых множеством слоёв различных оболочек.

\- Хух, какая тут линия! – сказал он удивлённо вслух. А ведь не факт, что я бы её ножом смог разрезать.

Вытянув кабель из стены насколько возможно, он притянул к нему один из щупов сканера. На щупе пришлось заменить насадку и вместо типового разъёма поставить зажимной, чтобы цепляться к голым проводам. На прошлом месте развёртывания ему очень повезло, что была возможность подключиться к стандартному разъёму. Такая удача подворачивалась далеко не так часто, как хотелось. И что-то подсказывало ему, что чем больше он будет работать, тем меньше ему будет везти подобным образом.

Через несколько секунд, после того как он подключился к телефонной линии, опять раздался женский голос из рации:

-Оператор сканера №3, система полностью развёрнута, качество приёма по основному каналу высокое. Связь через существующую телефонную линию стабильная и быстрая. Переходите в режим радиомолчания и ждите дальнейших указаний.

\- Так точно.

Асхара щёлкнул переключателем рации, и все звуки в наушниках пропали. Опять он остался наедине с собой.

Сканер, почувствовал, что мешающие его работе радиосигналы пропали, развернулся в боевой режим. Ярко загорелась карта местности, с большой жирной точкой в центре. Судя по данным аппаратуры, Асахара был тут совсем один, лишь в пятистах метрах к северу вяло брела пешком группа из трёх бойцов.

\- Чудесно. Чем меньше народа тут ошивается, тем мне спокойнее.

Он огляделся вокруг. Сидений и кресел в помещении не было.

-Да уж, это не офис. Эх, была бы тут раскладушка, я бы прилёг отдохнуть, - мечтательно протянул он.

Асахара осмотрел пол в помещении, но он был явно слишком грязный, чтобы просто так улечься. На первый взгляд ничего удобного для лежания не было. Да и на второй тоже. От нечего делать, он решил побродить по комнате. Большая вентиляционная установка мешала обзору на помещение, когда же он обошёл её, стал ещё более очевиден огромный размер комнаты. Медленно он начал брести вдоль вентиляционных коробов, осматривая их один за другим. Все они были одинаковые, толстые и пыльные. До последнего у него теплилась надежда найти между двух больших напольных двигателей какой-нибудь завалящий складной стульчик, но, как назло, ничего стоящего не было. За несколько минут прошагав от одного края помещения до другого, он так и не нашёл ничего интересно, на чём можно было бы сесть или лечь. Пройдя в конец комнаты, он встал возле огромной трещины, начинавшейся на полу и переходящей на стену, смежную со стеной цеха. На стене раньше было маленькое смотровое окно, но трещина в том месте разошлась настолько широко, что окно вывалилось в цех. Асахара просунул голову в трещину и посмотрел вниз.

\- Ууу. Да тут высоко, - тихо прошептал он.

Он отошёл от трещины и посмотрел в сторону входа, который терялся в темноте за огромными металлическими машинами.

\- Получается, это помещение не имеет пола, оно как бы висит над цехом. А сюда приходят эти толстые трубы вентиляции и проходят стену насквозь. А потом…, - он проследил лучом фонаря за одной из труб. А потом заходят в эту машину с двигателем и уходят в потолок. А внутри, наверное, вентилятор, который качает воздух. И так для каждой трубы. Для каждой… Сколько их тут… Штук сорок?

Он подошёл к одной из труб и провёл рукой по ржавой поверхности.

«А ведь диаметр достаточно большой, чтобы там можно было ходить. Скрючившись, очень медленно, но всё- же ходить. Интересно, убегай я от полиции, стоило бы залезть в такую трубу? А эти парни, которых мы ловим? Может они сейчас в одной из труб ползут?».

\- Да ну, бред какой то, - сказал он уже вслух. Чем ерунду всякую придумывать, лучше под ноги смотри. Упадешь в дырку, шею свернёшь…

В последний раз убедившись, что за последним двигателем не было никаких стульев, он устало побрёл к выходу.

\- Эх, если тут нет стульев, то может хоть коробку из мастерской утащу.

И он медленно побрёл вдоль смотровых окошек в двери. Напротив каждой машины было по одному окошку. Он попытался вяло посчитать их, но сбился на одиннадцатой.

\- Да какая разница сколько их. Много.

Проходя мимо сканера, он мельком бросил взгляд на карту. Поблизости появилось больше белых точек, по меньшей мере, в радиусе пятисот метров была дюжина бойцов. Они по-прежнему ходили туда-сюда и не представляли интереса.

Войдя в маленькое помещение, Асахара начал более внимательно осматривать содержимое полок.

\- Банки жестяные… Грязные, - он присмотрелся. С машинным маслом. Масло для редукторов… Масло для… Тут неразборчиво. Нет, это не пойдёт. А ну-ка, что тут у нас на другой полке… Ящик! Большой ящик, по виду вполне удобный.

Асахара попробовал дёрнуть ящик на себя, но он не шелохнулся. Не отпуская рук с ящик, он подумал:

«Тяжёлый. Неподъёмный. Внутри вероятно металлические детали. Гайки или типа того. Можно вытряхнуть их… Можно… Да кому он нужен, этот старый хлам…».

\- Так, на этом стеллаже ничего интересного, а что у нас на соседнем?

На соседнем тоже ничего интересного не нашлось. Осмотрев все стеллажи, он уже собрался уходить, но увидел в углу небольшое пластиковое ведёрко. Подошёл к нему, легонько пнул.

\- Тьфу блин. Ну хоть так…

На перевёрнутом ведре сидеть было не очень удобно, но так лучше, чем на корточках. Через некоторое время такого сидения и наблюдения за картой, он начал сомневаться, стоит ли ему держать карту подсвеченной.

«Тут ведь дырок в стенах полно, окна опять же. Карта меня демаскирует. А смотреть на неё всё равно нет никакого смысла».

Последний раз внимательно осмотрев карту, он устало сказал:

\- Станция 3, подсветку на ноль.

Карта моргнула и погасла. Но некоторые куски схемы остались видимыми в свете головного фонаря. Тогда он выключил и фонарь. Первые несколько секунд было ощущение, что в помещении очень темно, но когда глаза привыкли, стало видно, что тут достаточно светло. Свет Луны пробивался через провалы в крыше цеха, попадал в смотровые окна на стене и освещал пол в помещении. Через несколько минут Асахара стал видеть помещение достаточно хорошо, чтобы ходить по нему без фонаря.

\- Лучи лунного света красиво подсвечивают пылинки, висящие в воздухе. Но на прогулку идти мне не стоит. В темноте не замечу какую-нибудь дырку, провалюсь туда, ногу сломаю, - пробубнил он.

Асахара подложил руки под подбородок и закрыл глаза.

В принципе, сейчас работа на этой точке тоже казалась вполне приемлемой.

«Сидишь себе спокойно. Ничего не происходит. Эх, побыстрее бы ужё всё это закончилось. Давай уже шеф, рявкни в трубку, что дежурство на сегодня окончено. Хотя, какой рявкни, у меня же рация выключена. Ну, пусть посыльного отправит. Да, посыльный. Он пришёл бы такой и сказал: «Господин Кендзи, ваша доблестная служба на сегодня окончена!». И руку бы мне пожал. И поздравил был. Да что уж там, пиццы бы мне приволок! В самом деле, что я тут голодный сижу. Пусть эти посыльные мне пиццу в конце дня приносят. Было бы хорошо. Хорошо… Чёрт поесть бы правда не помешало бы…».

Ход его мыслей прервал гулкий металлический звон.

Асахара резко поднял голову и открыл глаза, вглядываясь в темноту.

«Так, шум. Какой-то шум».

Он поводил головой из стороны в сторону. Сначала с трудом, а потом вполне уверенно он оглядел комнату – вокруг ничего не поменялось.

«Мне это показалось или нет? Шум был реальный? Вот вроде от стен корпуса отразилось тонкое эхо…».

Он не успел додумать мысль, как из темноты раздался шаркающий звук.

«Так, мне это точно не снится. Звук есть. Где же это… Судя по всему, где-то далеко. Далеко. Вероятно на другой высоте. Внизу, где то далеко и ниже меня».

Он провёл рукой по налобному фонарю.

«Так, фонарь отключен, функция подсветки кнопок не задействована. Значит на мне нет ничего светящегося».

Он посмотрел в сторону сканера. Лучики света из смотровых окошек высвечивали информационную панель, но подсветка её была выключена, сейчас она работала в пассивном режиме.

«Так, меня ничего не выдаёт. Ничего на мне не светится. Я вроде не шумел в последнее время. Надо бы посмотреть на карту, но отсюда ничего не видно».

Очень медленно, чтобы не производить лишнего шума, он встал со своего ведра и подошёл к сканеру. По ощущениям казалось, что шума он производит просто неприлично много, но тише двигаться никак не получалось. А остаться на месте он не мог – при пассивной работе карты, на ней в темноте ничего толком нельзя было разглядеть. Пришлось сделать сначала два шага право, потом два шага влево, пока наконец не удалось поймать тот угол зрения, на котором были бы хорошо различимы линии карты.

«Так, на карте рядом со мной кто-то есть. Точка, жирная. Судя по высоте… на несколько метров ниже. Это наверняка первый этаж. Вот только цвет, какого она цвёта. Чёрт бы побрал этот сканер, ничего же не видно».

После нескольких наклонов головы и полушагов то в одну, то в другую сторону, всё-таки пришлось согласиться, что точка красная, а значит это враг. Не то, чтобы сразу было так уж сложно определить цвет. Но в глубине души у Асахары сидело подспудное желание, чтобы точка была жёлтая. Чтобы это был посыльный. Но это был не он…

Снизу раздался шорох и послышались тихие шаги.

«Внизу…в цеху. Метров в двадцати…нет, дальше. У противоположной стены».

Асахара повернул голову в сторону смотровых окон, но ничего интересного видно не было.

«Можно подойти глянуть тихонько».

Он постоял немного на месте.

«Чёрт возьми, да на кой тебе это…»

Не ответив на собственный вопрос, он тихо начал идти к смотровому окну.

«Асахара, ты дурак, брось эту затею…»

В смотровом окне оказалось такое грязное стекло, что через него решительно ничего не было видно.

«Брось ты эту глупую затею, брось».

Но он не бросил. Сделав ещё три шага в сторону, он оказался возле разбитого смотрового окна, через которое хорошо был виден цех. Но никого в цехе не было.

«Господи, что за идиотизм, зачем я тут стою».

С одной стороны было очень интересно, увидеть кто же там. И ведь расстояние было довольно большое, да и темно в цеху. А с другой, с логичной стороны, смысла в этом никакого не было.

«Оружия у меня с собой всё равно нет, толку то с того, что я его вижу? Может быть по рации связаться?»

Он бросил взгляд на рацию, висевшую на нагрудном креплении.

«Нет, это глупо. Во первых, что я им скажу, что он где-то в цеху? Во вторых все и так знают где он. А мне просто надо сидеть тихо и не высовываться».

Рассудок в итоге победил любопытство и Асахара сделал несколько шагов назад, удалившись от окон.

«Всё, парень. Сиди тихо, никуда не лезь. Тебе же сказано было в должностной инструкции – в любой непонятной ситуации – сваливай или не высовывайся. Разборками будут заниматься специально подготовленные ребята».

Он повернул голову и посмотрел в ту сторону, где по памяти должен был быть выход.

«А может свалить отсюда? Можно даже не очень тихо, я ведь далеко от него. Хотя…там же выход через цех будет, глупо будет лезть на рожон… Хотя… Ведь можно спуститься по лестнице на второй этаж, а там коридор с кучей дверей… Ну что мне, шариться с одним фонарём по заброшенному зданию? И куда я выйду?».

Усилием воли он оборвал внутренний диалог. Несколько минут он стоял в темноте, стараясь дышать потише и вслушиваясь в темноту.

«Шорох, звук ткани. Роется по карманам. Может перебинтовывается? А вот сейчас механический лязг, наверное перезаряжает оружие».

Он повернул голову в сторону сканнера. Серая ткань рюкзака в темноте прекрасно сливалась с окружающим мусором. В темноте смутно проглядывались линии карты, похожие на рисунок на ткани.

«А с этой штукой что делать? По должностной инструкции в критической ситуации оператор должен бросать его и сваливать. А сейчас что? Сейчас достаточно критическая ситуация? А ну как я его брошу, а меня потом посчитают трусом и выгонят к чёртовой матери? Ну, сворачивать то его точно сейчас не надо, по нему ведь наводятся все группы…».

Ещё несколько минут Асахара простоял один в темноте, размышляя, что же ему делать.

Неожиданно, у него началось головокружение, комната начала ходить ходуном из стороны в сторону. В абсолютной тишине пол резко толкнул Асахару вверх и ушёл из под ног, оставив его висеть в воздухе. Чёрная пелена затянула всё вокруг и он полностью перестал ощущать рядом с собой какие-либо поверхности. Инстинктивно он сделал несколько взмахов руками и ногами, но ни стен, ни пола рядом не было. Всё это происходило в кромешной темноте и, казалось, длилось целую вечность. В голове Асахаре не удавалось сконцентрироваться хоть на какой-то мысли. Он как резко позабыл не только все слова, но даже и отдельные буквы, всё это сменилось невероятным удивлением и шоком. Казалось, что отказали все органы чувств разом и он находится вне времени и пространства.

Но ощущения эти было ложными. Чувство отсутствия времени внезапно закончилось резким ударом в ноги, заставившим Асахару сложиться пополам. Удар был такой силы, что он не смог удержаться ни руками, ни ногами, и с огромной силой ударился лбом обо что-то твёрдое в темноте. Чёрная пелена вдруг резко сменилась белой, закрывшей всё поле зрения. Никаких звуков по-прежнему не было слышно, но как будто внутри головы, не как звук, а подобно вибрации он ощутил, как раскалывается внешняя пластиковая оболочка шлема. После удара об пол, всем корпусом он ощутил, как его протащило по неровному покрытию в сторону, перевернуло и резко швырнуло в стену. После удара внутренние ощущения явно говорили, что весь мир вокруг вертится и скачет, хотя ноги, нащупавшие твёрдую опору и руки, упирающиеся в стабильное основание, явно не хотели с этим соглашаться. Постепенно начало возвращаться ощущение звука, но уши воспринимали всего один звук – тонкий протяжный писк, захвативший всё пространство вокруг. Асахара лёг в ту сторону, которая показалось ему низом, сжал ладони в кулаки и закрыл ими лицо. Он попытался сделать судорожный вдох, но в лёгкие пошёл лишь мощный поток пыли. Закашлять не получилось и Асахаре пришлось задержать дыхание.

«Что-то случилось… Что-то случилось…» единственное, что пришло ему в голову в этот момент.

Конечности ощущались чужими и не хотели слушаться, некоторое время он просто лежал, задержав дыхание, и пытался подчинить себе руки и ноги. Очень хотелось просто лечь и расслабиться, но какой то внутренний позыв, очень простой и древний, наверное, из времён ящериц, заставил его шевелиться. Он поводил руками перед собой и ощутил, что слева есть твёрдая стена, а внизу поверхность мягкая и не устойчивая. Что-то беззвучно и очень сильно ударило его по голове, а затем по рукам. Ватные руки с заглушенными ощущениями лишь дали понять, что соприкоснулись с неким твёрдым объектом. Гул в голове опять набрал высоту и снова стал похожим на писк.

Сам не понимая зачем, Асахара сделал рывок вперёд, затем второй. Ватные ноги не слушались, с первого раза руки и ноги двигались в разные стороны. Поняв ошибку, он сконцентрировался и рванул руками и ногами в одну сторону. Попытка удалась, и он переместился куда-то вперёд. Затем повторил и переместился ещё чуть-чуть, по прежнему не понимая, куда движется и зачем. Воздух в лёгких заканчивался, Асахара инстинктивно сделал вдох и втянул в себя целое облако пыли. Легкие рефлекторно сжались, но кашлять было нечем. Рот был полон песка, он попытался его выплюнуть, но ничего не получилось. Белая пелена вокруг постепенно темнела, пока не стала снова чёрной. А затем начали проступать очертания предметов вокруг, плохо различимые сквозь плотную пелену пыли.

«Песок. Песок с камнями подо мной. Слева стена…ровная. В стене есть проход…тёмный прямоугольник…»

Сам не понимая зачем, он рванулся к этому тёмному провалу. После нескольких рывков, мягкое покрытие поверхности внизу и пол начал ощущаться холодным и твёрдым. Почувствовав под собой твёрдое основание, Асахара встал на ватные ноги и попытался бежать, но резко воткнулся лбом в стену. Шлем принял на себя удар и сполз на лицо, было слышно, как с шелестом отвалилась тонкая пластиковая оболочка, верхний слой покрытия шлема. Потеряв возможность видеть, Асахара резко рванул магнитную защелку шлема и сбросил его с головы. Сделав несколько взмахов руками, он понял, что проход уходил левее и рванул в пустоту. После нескольких шагов на заплетающихся ногах он попробовал опять сделать вдох. В этот раз он опять наглотался пыли, но с ней удалось получить и небольшое количество воздуха. Тяжело дыша, он повернулся к тому месту, откуда пришёл. В клубах пыли были смутно видны очертания бетонного проема и узкие лучи лунного света. Асахара пятясь, сделал несколько шагов назад. Звон вокруг становился всё ниже и ниже, всё больше и больше стихал, в итоге практически прекратился. Начала чувствоваться очень сильная боль в ушах. Вслед за болью в ушах болью начало отдаваться всё тело. Ощущение было такое, будто его прокрутило несколько раз в стиральной машине. Окружающее пространство всё ещё плясало вокруг, но уже не норовило никуда убегать. После тупого ощущения непонимания начал просыпаться страх.

«Бежать. Бежать отсюда срочно, пока ещё не поздно!»

Асахара дёрнулся назад, но тут же осознал, что в темноте ему далеко не уйти. Пришлось собрать остаток сил в кулак, чтобы быстро преодолеть несколько метров назад к проёму, чтобы подобрать брошенный шлем.

«Фонарь, фонарь очень прочный, фонарь должен работать…».

На счастье, фонарь не был повреждён, он включился и резко осветил всё пространство вокруг. При свете фонаря было видно, что всё пространство заполнено облаками тяжёлой цементной пыли. Внутренний позыв заставил Асахару развернуться и бежать, что есть сил. Неважно куда, главное уйти как можно дальше от этого места. Он побежал по коридору, надеясь найти безопасное место. Через несколько секунд бега дышать стало невозможно, пыль забилась в лёгкие и не позволяла сделать вдох. Асахара попытался откашляться на ходу, но это лишь лишало его воздуха, тогда он свернул в первое попавшееся помещение. Помещение оказалось тупиковым. Маленькая, квадратная комната, в центре которой располагался бетонный постамент, с торчащими из него металлическими прутьями. Видимо раньше здесь стояла крупная машина, но сейчас от неё остался лишь фундамент. Полуметровый постамент показался Асахаре вполне достаточным укрытием, он, спотыкаясь, обошёл его и лёг на пол, пытаясь спрятаться. Он выключил фонарь и попытался откашляться, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума. Несколько минут ему пришлось бороться с чувством, что вот-вот выплюнет лёгкие. После очередного судорожного вдоха дыхание более-менее наладилось, и уже не было риска задохнуться. Асахара попытался выплюнуть набившийся в рот песок, но для этого уже не осталось слюны. Пару раз он попытался плюнуть, но у него ничего не получилось. Он лёг на бок, положил голову на бетонный пол и попытался собрать мысли вместе.

«Чёрт побери, что вообще произошло?!».

Несколько спазмов в лёгких и последовавшие за ними позывы к кашлю сбили его с мысли.

«Я стоял в центре комнаты… Ничего не делал… А потом…».

Боль в ушах всё сильнее и сильнее нарастала, пока, наконец, не стала нестерпимой. Асахара начал тихо стонать, закрыв уши руками.

«Аааааа…..чёрт чёрт чёрт…..аааааа….».

Постепенно восстанавливалась чувствительность конечностей. И чем лучше они управлялись, тем сильнее они начинали болеть. Как будто по всему телу разом ударили мешком с песком.

«Оох, оооооххх….я стоял в комнате…ааааа….».

Слух постепенно пришёл в норму и Асахара начал слышать, как он ворочается на полу. Поняв, что воспринимает звуки он замер и начал прислушиваться.

«Так-так…. Коридор… Я мог бы слышать шаги… Если за мной пойдут…».

Шагов слышно не было.

«Нет, я наверное еще не до конца начал слышать, шаги наверняка есть, я просто их не слышу…»

Асахара приподнял голову над полом и прислушался.

«Я стоял в комнате, а потом что-то произошло… Что же? Пол ушёл из под ног».

Он немного попробовал пошевелить каждой ногой. Ноги отзывались болью, но двигались. Затем он попробовал пошевелить руками, проверил, как работают пальцы.

«Так, конечности вроде все на месте».

После этого он более тщательно попробовал поводить правой рукой по полу, проверил правое плечо.

«Так, нормально, рука на месте, всё работает. Но что же, чёрт побери, случилось?».

Во рту появилось немного слюны, и он попытался выплюнуть песок изо рта, но без особого результата.

«Пол ушёл из под ног. Что-то случилось с полом. Возможно, этот козёл выстрелил чем то… Гранатой например… Пол под комнатой обвалился и меня оглушило. Да, точно, оглушило, я провалился вниз… Но куда?».

Асахара рефлекторно поводил головой из стороны в сторону, но вокруг была только кромешная темнота.

«Куда я провалился? Ведь…ведь это же не помещение цеха…нет, это не может быть это цех, я был бы уже не жилец, он бы меня точно пристрелил. Я провалился куда-то глубже, на один из подвальных ярусов. Возможно, там была лестница в подвал или лифт какой…а я свалился аккурат вниз…».

Он сжал рукой шлем крепче.

«Ни черта не видно. Надо бы включить фонарь… Но… У меня ведь есть рация!».

Он дёрнул руку к груди и случайно ударил себя шлемом. С большим трудом ему удалось смириться с тем, что левой рукой он оперировать не может, потому что лежит на ней, а одновременно держать шлем и включить рацию одной не получится.

«Давай, тут нет ничего страшного, положи шлем на пол, никуда он не денется…».

Однако паника нарастала. Первоначальное непонимающее впечатление выветривалось и на его место начал вступать страх.

«Чёрт чёрт чёрт! Этот говнюк ведь сейчас спустится за мной сюда! Надо срочно что-то делать!».

Резкими рывками Асахара начал нащупывать рацию на груди. Очень медленно он смог ухватиться за переключатель передачи. Ватные пальцы не слушались и никак не могли уверенно схватить маленькую запылённую рукоятку. Наконец переключатель провернулся, прозвучал щелчок и в динамике раздался треск эфира.

\- Тфа…ффа….тьфу…опф…опех…, - язык его не слушался.

\- Асахара, ты там живой? – раздался голос командира.

\- Т…тда! – пыль в горле мешала говорить.

\- Руки-ноги на месте? – спокойно спросил начальник.

\- Да вроф…тьфу…врод…

\- Ладно, я понял. Мы в курсе ситуации. Оставайся на месте и отключи рацию.

\- Но…кхе…я же…меня же….

\- Я сказал, выключи рацию, ты понял? – продолжал своё командир.

\- Нет, слушайте, там был этот…

\- Я понял, что произошло, мы в курсе…

\- Но он там был, тьфу, он же где-то позади меня в тунн… - перебил его Асахара.

\- Слушай, я приказываю тебе…

\- Он в меня чем-то выстрелил, слушайте я тут в туннеле, я не знаю куда идти! Я…

\- Оставайся на месте, мы тебя…

\- Но я…слушайте, мне срочно….

\- Сиди на месте!

\- Но куда мне…

\- АСАХАРА, ТВОЮ МАТЬ! – резко крикнул командир.

\- Но я…

\- Прекрати паниковать и слушай сюда! Твоя сканирующая установка ещё активна и подаёт нам сигналы…

\- Но, - не унимался Асахара.

\- Поэтому все бойцы по периметру видят твое местоположение…

\- Кхе…но тут…

\- Я ПОНИМАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ТАМ СИДИШЬ ОДИН, И ТЕБЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ЧТО ТЫ В ГЛУБОКОЙ ЗАДНИЦЕ! – прокричал начальник.

Убедившись, что Асахара перестал нервно пытаться что-то ответить, начальник продолжил:

\- Но на самом деле все люди вокруг видят тебя, все знают, что с тобой произошло, мы вытащим тебя оттуда. Только чуть-чуть попозже.

\- Но что если…

\- Слушай, ты меня задолбал. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя снайпер пристрелил?

\- Нет! - взволнованно ответил Асахара.

\- А из-за того, что ты свою дальнобойную рацию включил рядом со сканирующей станцией, на радарах пошли помехи и метки объектов в здании начали терять резкость. И мы сейчас не можем понять, где конкретно ты, а где тот головорез, ты понимаешь, Асахара?

\- Да, я…

\- А визуального контакта то у нас нет, мы вас только по сканеру видим. А на сканере ты сейчас от него ничем не отличаешься. Знаешь, две такие точечки. Мутные такие. Одна из них ты, а другая – наша цель. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы снайпер тебя с ним перепутал? Хочешь бронебойную пулю поймать сквозь стену?

\- Нет, не хочу…

\- Ну, так вот возьми, чёрт бы тебя побрал, себя в руки. Слышишь? Успокойся уже и сиди тихо. Выруби рацию и жди подмоги, мы за тобой скоро придём.

\- Точно?

\- Точно, парень, точно. Просто делай, как я говорю, и оставайся на месте.

\- Хорошо…

Нехотя, Асахара повернул обратно переключатель передачи. Радио погасло и перестало издавать звуки. Обессиленный он повернулся на спину и закрыл глаза.

«Очень надеюсь, что это была правда… Очень надеюсь…».

Острая боль волнами гуляла по всему телу, но постепенно она слабела и растекалась, становясь частью его самого. Теперь уже нельзя было сказать, что что-то одно болело, болело всё. Ощущения в итоге замерли в крайне неприятном ощущении пришибленности, чувстве, что всему организму плохо. Постоянно возникало ощущение, что может он не лежит, может он стоит. Рука несколько раз тянулась к фонарю, но в последний момент приходило понимание, что включать его смерти подобно. А ещё постоянно казалось, что за ним уже пришли, ему кричат, ищут его, зовут, но из-за контузии он ничего не слышит. Тогда Асахара аккуратно скрёб рукой пол, чтобы произвести немного шума. Услышав его, он успокаивался.

«Нет, всё у меня со слухом в порядке, я всё прекрасно слышу… За мной просто ещё не пришли…».

Он пролежал подобным образом довольно долго. Постепенно ощущения от произошедшего притуплялись и становилось легче. Но, начиная с какого-то момента, лучше уже не становилось. Асахара попробовал поворачиваться то на один, то на другой бок, но дискомфорт как будто замер на одном определенном уровне и дальше уже не уходил. Тогда он решил встать. Осторожно, держась руками за торчащие из пола куски арматуры он, встал. Вестибулярный аппарат явно не одобрил этой затеи, несколько раз Асахара казалось, что он падает, но руки явно говорили об обратном. Арматура, за которую он держался, была перед ним, никуда не дёргалась и оставалась на месте. Хотя на секунду ему и показалось, что она у него где-то над головой, он этому ощущению не поверил. Простояв так пару минут, пошатавшись из стороны в сторону, он убедился, что понимает, где низ, а где верх.

«Прекрасно. Теперь я могу хотя бы самостоятельно стоять. Но что же мне теперь делать?»

Найти внутри ответ на этот вопрос не удалось. Подумав немного, он решил, что фонарь включать не стоит. Рацию, в общем, тоже.

«Пол в помещении вроде был ровный… Думаю я ничем не рискую, если попробую на ощупь подойти к выходу».

Сделав шаг вперёд, он почувствовал, что задел что-то ногой, после чего из темноты раздался грохот.

«Чёрт побери! Я запнул шлем куда-то в темноту!».

Асахара замер.

«Ну, вот что мне сейчас делать? На ощупь его искать?»

Он постоял на месте ещё пару секунд, а затем встал на четвереньки.

«Ну а что мне ещё делать…».

Аккуратно шаря руками, он начал обыскивать комнату. Через несколько минут он неплохо в ней освоился, вернул шлем на голову и сел возле выхода. Помещение было квадратным, кроме постамента в центре ничего примечательного в нём не было.

«Надо надеть шлем, сесть возле прохода и ждать. Так я и внимание к себе привлекать не буду, и готовность свалить куда подальше сохраню».

Так он и сидел в дверном проёме, прислушиваясь к происходящему вокруг. Несколько раз он слышал стрельбу где-то поблизости, один раз вроде бы была слышна чья-то команда. Но большую часть времени ничего не происходило.

«Ужасно вот так сидеть, одному, в темноте, ничего не понимая и тупо ожидая своей участи».

Он скрестил руки на груди, сел более ровно.

«Хотя лучше так, чем видеть, что тебе недолго осталось. Мне-то тут просто надо пересидеть и дождаться помощи… Надеюсь… Просто дождаться».

Где то вдалеке послышался шум упавшего камня.

Асахара прислушался. Вскоре стали слышны шаги. По ощущениям, шли два человека. Шли они явно не скрываясь, громко, звуки были слышны отчётливо. Блики света упали на стену, справа от Асахары, в конце тоннеля, уводившего вглубь подземелья. Разглядывая, как разрастается световое пятно на стене, Асахара встал и корпусом спрятался за стену, стараясь аккуратно выглядывать одним глазом. Из-за поворота показалось две фигуры. Их фонари скользнули по стене, за которой стоял Асахара и ослепили его. Он спрятался за стену.

«Эх, не смог разглядеть во что же они одеты… Хотя, если так подумать…подозреваемый был только один. Если там двое, то это по любому наши».

Он немного успокоился, но выходить, пока, не спешил.

Судя по звуку, люди приблизились к нему, а затем свернули в другой проход и начали кричать:

\- Эй, Кендзи! Асахара Кендзи! Ты тут?

\- Тут! – отозвался Асахара.

Услышав его, они вернулись в коридор и остановились, не понимая в какую сторону им дальше идти. Асахара вышел из-за стены и махнул им рукой.

\- Тут я. – сказал он и прикрыл глаза рукой, закрываясь от яркого света фонарей.

\- Живой? Ранения есть? – спросил без особо энтузиазма один из встречных.

\- Живой, - устало сказал Асахара. Вроде без особых повреждений.

\- Отлично. Пошли тогда с нами, там тебя на улице медпомощь ждёт.

Неизвестные подошли к нему и встали с разных сторон. Теперь он видел, что это бойцы спецполиции в синей униформе. Маски у них были сняты и болтались на поясе, оружие висело на ремнях и вообще вид у них был спокойный, хотя и усталый.

\- Давай поможем, – они стали подходить ближе.

\- Да не, парни, всё нормально, я сам могу идти.

\- Точно? А то нам сказали, что ты свалился с третьего этажа и поди сломал что-нибудь.

\- Да точно, точно, - сказал Асахара и сделал два шага вперёд. Видитё, нормально я хожу. Давайте только не быстро. Я ничего не сломал, но в целом хреново мне…

\- Хаха, считай повезло тебе, - ответил второй спутник и потихоньку пошёл следом. Неслабо ты поди приложился!

\- Уж неслабо, - тихо пробубнил Асахара.

Когда они дошли до поворота, Асахара начал беспокоиться и остановился.

\- Это, слушайте, парни. А радар мой, он как?

Шедший за ним солдат положим ему руку на плечо и подтолкнул, чтобы тот продолжал идти.

\- Да не парься. Ящик твой вторая группа заберёт, им такое распоряжения уже с полчаса назад давали.

\- А…ну тогда ладно. А то мало ли…

\- Да точно не парься, - добавил второй. Нам поручено тебя найти и доставить к медгруппе. Подлечат тебя малость, да домой поедешь.

\- А что всё уже? Операция закончена?

\- Как тебе сказать, - опять ответил первый. Для тебя точно закончена, я сам слышал приказ командира третьей группы снять тебя с боевых единиц на сегодня. Больше тебя приказов поступать не будет. И про ящик свой не парься, его забрали наверное уже.

\- Так, а операция как? Поймали всех? – не унимался Асахара.

\- Ну, как тебе сказать…. Понимаешь, у нас на сегодня тоже уже смена закрыта. Мы не знаем.

\- Для нас троих точно закончена! – рассмеялся второй спутник.

\- Да, точняк! – подхватил первый. Так что забей на это – мы все трое выходим из этой чёртовой норы и едем по домам.

\- Ну, оставался же третий преступник…или подозреваемый…как там его правильно назвать…

\- Слушай, тебе какой дело то до него? – ответил первый. Им другие пусть занимается. У кого смена на сегодня ещё не закрыта. Тебе проблем мало что ли?

\- Да ты пойми, этот говнюк выстрелил в меня чем то! – возбуждённо ответил Асахара. Я стоял себе, никого не трогал, а тут вдруг бах и пол из под ног уходит!

\- Да пёс с ним, с этим придурком, - ответил второй. Их таких чёрт знает сколько, на каждого будешь заморачиваться, нервов никаких не хватит. Пусть штурмовая группа его ловит.

\- Да, парень, правильно тебе Билл говорит, о себе лучше думай и о своём здоровье! Излишнее увлечение работой оно тоже, знаешь, на пользу не идёт! – нравоучительным тоном добавил первый.

Тут оба спутника Асахара рассмеялись и он решил ничего больше им не отвечать, а только потёр рукой правое плечо. Боль в руке усиливалась и постепенно превысила тот фоновый уровень боли, который был разлит по всему телу. Асахара несколько раз сжал и раскрыл ладонь, убеждаясь, что пальцы его слушаются. Пока что они его слушались.

Брели по тёмным подземным коридорам они минут пять. По ощущениям расстояние было небольшое, хотя дорога делала несколько поворотов, плюс несколько раз встречались разветвления, на которых парни уверенно выбирали какой-то один из вариантов.

«Попытайся я один отсюда выбраться, я бы точно заплутал во всех этих проходах» - грустно подумал Асахара.

В конечном итоге они вывели его из бетонных катакомб на одну из цеховых улиц и повели в сторону скопления наземных огней на широкой площадке. Немного приблизившись к ним, Асахара смог разобрать, что это несколько броневиков с включенными прожекторами, а мелкие огоньки это личные фонарики солдат. Непосредственно к скоплению народа они не пошли, а направились чуть в сторону, туда, где на первый взгляд никого не было. Рядом с большим серым зданием цеха, сливаясь с серой стеной, стоял медицинский фургон. Фары его были выключены, поэтому он был плохо заметен со стороны, но солдаты точно знали, куда идут. Они довели его до фургона и помахали водителю. Асахара не понял, отреагировал ли водитель как то на подаваемые знаки, но дверь фургона съехала в сторону, открывая ярко освещённый медицинский отсек. Внутри сидела девушка в белой униформе и внимательно смотрела на приближающуюся процессию.

Солдаты довели Асахару до двери медицинского отсека и остановились.

\- Вот, Кендзи Асахара, привели живого и здорового. Ну, более-менее здорового.

\- Отлично, - устало ответила девушка и протянула одному из солдат электронный планшет.

Солдат ткнул пальцем в планшет, раздался писк и изображение сменилось на какое-то другое, которое Асахара разглядеть не успел. После этого солдат вернул девушке планшет, отвернулся и, вместе со своим напарником, молча, направился прочь от фургона.

Асахара стал смотреть им вслед, думая стоит ли сказать что-нибудь.

«Поблагодарить их что ли…».

\- Ну, - сбила его с мысли девушка. Садитесь в кресло, рассказывайте, что случилось.

Не дожидаясь ответа она привстала и перевела медицинскую койку из горизонтального положения в наклонное. Полотно койки разделилось и, управляемое спрятанными шарнирами, трансформировалось в кресло. По-прежнему улыбаясь, она рукой предложила ему сесть.

\- Я думаю, вам сейчас будет удобнее сидеть в кресле, не правда ли?

\- Эмм…да… - медленно ответил Асахара.

\- Ну так как ваше состояние? Рассказывайте, не стесняйтесь, – с этими словами она помогла ему сесть в кресло. Как я вижу, вы можете самостоятельно ходить?

\- Ну…да в общем, - Асахара сел в кресло и осмотрел себя, как будто пытаясь найти ранение.

\- Давайте я вас осмотрю. Второй врач сейчас отошёл, но, думаю, его помощь нам не понадобится.

Девушка обошла его сзади и аккуратно взялась за шлем.

\- Я сниму его, вы не будете против? – после этих слов она крепко ухватилась за магнитную застёжку и стала ждать.

\- Нет-нет, снимайте.

\- Хорошо.

Она отцепила шлем, повесила его на один из хромированных кронштейнов под потолком и села на выдвижную площадку напротив Асахары.

\- Ну так, что произошло?

\- Я…я стоял в пустой комнате…

\- Так.

\- Видимо, что-то взорвалось, и пол в помещении провалился. Я упал вниз… Думаю там был второй или третий этаж по высоте.

\- Ага, вы помните сам момент падения?

\- Ммм…да, вполне.

Девушка посмотрела туда, куда был направлен взгляд Асахары.

\- Вы не беспокойтесь, не обращайте внимания, эти поверхности легко моются, ставьте ноги как вам удобно.

Асахара смутился и полностью поставил ноги на платформу в нижней части кресла. С ботинок осыпалась цементная пыль и разлетелась в разные стороны.

\- У вас всё такое чистое…

\- Вас это не должно беспокоить, - быстро ответила девушка. Вы сейчас должны рассказать мне, что конкретно с вами случилось.

После этих слов боковая дверь медицинской машины тихо скользнула и с отчётливым щелчком закрылась. Изнутри она была окрашена в белый. Тут практически всё было окрашено в белый. И пол и стены, да и форма врача. Разве что лицо девушки сильно выбивалось из цветовой гаммы, да надписи на оборудовании были сделаны крупными чёрными буквами.

Она немного подвинула его ногу на платформе и открыла один из ящичков в стене. В ящике оказались детали какого-то медицинского прибора. Девушка начала собирать его, время от времени поглядывая на Асахару.

\- Скажите, вы теряли сознание после падения?

\- Я…, - Асахара задумался. Нет, не терял. Думаю нет. Меня оглушило, но сознания я не терял.

\- Оглушило? Из-за взрыва вы перестали слышать?

Она прицепила к прибору толстый шнур и большую стеклянную пластину.

\- Да, на некоторое время, звук как бы пропал.

Девушка закончила возиться с прибором и положила его себе на колени.

\- Скажите, а кровотечения у вас не было? Из носа может быть, из ушей? Поверните голову, покажите уши пожалуйста.

Асахара немного наклонился к ней и повертел головой.

\- Нет вроде. Я поцарапался при падении, но кровотечения не припомню.

\- Хорошо, мистер Асахара. – с этими словами она встала и положила ему руку на плечо. Отклонитесь назад, пожалуйста, вот так. Сидите и не двигайтесь. Я проверю вас на предмет переломов костей.

\- Эмм. Хорошо. Сижу.

На стеклянной пластинке прибора вспыхнула подсветка и появилось перекрестье. Девушка приставила прибор к правой ноге Асахары и начала щёлкать переключателями. На пластине мелькали различные, малопонятные изображения, пока не появилось что-то похожее на рентгеновский снимок.

\- Вы этой штукой кости можете наблюдать? – больше для поддержания разговора спросил Асахара.

\- Да, - сосредоточенно ответила девушка. Этот прибор может вести визуализацию множества вещей. В том числе, он помогает нам диагностировать переломы. Только пожалуйста не шевелитесь, иначе картинка получится смазанной.

\- Хорошо, не буду.

\- Скажите, вы после падения чувствовали тошноту, слабость?

Девушка продолжала медленно вести прибор вверх.

\- Да, пожалуй. Честно сказать, я себя не очень хорошо чувствую.

\- Головокружение?

\- Вообще слабость…и подташнивает немного.

Девушка ничего не ответила, только переключила яркость на приборе.

\- Сами как считаете, каких-то ещё ранений у вас нет?

\- Ну я руки ободрал, когда падал, – с этими словами он повернул кисти ладонями вверх.

\- Нет-нет, не шевелитесь, я поняла, что вы поцарапались, - спокойно ответила девушка.

\- Ой, извините. Нет, думаю, равнений у меня больше нет.

Девушка закончила осмотр правой ноги и переключилась на левую.

\- Знаете, я думаю, переломов у вас тоже нет. Я осмотрю все кости, но думаю, они в порядке. Значит у вас только тошнота и слабость, да?

\- Да…. Не очень самочувствие если честно…

\- Не беспокойтесь, с этим мы справимся. А вы ведь оператор сканирующего модуля?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она продолжила:

\- Мне всегда эта профессия казалась очень нервной.

\- Нервной? – с удивлением спросил Асахара. Почему нервной? Ведь она же не опасная, да и по сути больше скучная, чем какая либо ещё, как она может казаться вам нервной?

\- Насколько я знаю, вам ведь при работе положено соблюдать режим радиомолчания, отключать всю аппаратуру?

\- Да, это так. При переходе станции в рабочий режим я должен выключить рацию.

\- Вот меня это больше всего пугает. Я никуда не могу пойти без коммуникатора и не могу себе даже представить каково это – остаться одной совсем без какой-либо связи.

Она отвела сканер и выпрямилась.

\- Даже тут у нас система контроля в машине есть, записывает звук и режимы работы приборов. Но мне страшно представить каково это, когда ни ты, ни с кем связаться не можешь, ни тебя никто не слышит.

\- Эм… Признаться никогда не рассматривал этот аспект работы как нервный.

\- Правда? – она помотала головой и подвела сканер ближе. Ну, может это я просто настолько полагаюсь на коммуникатор.

Она обошла его и встала с другой стороны.

\- Пока что могу вас обрадовать, что переломов костей ног и корпуса у вас нет, с левой рукой тоже всё в порядке.

Она начала осматривать правую руку, но качество картинки на приборе её не устраивало и она принялась щёлкать по кнопкам.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Асахара.

\- Да нет, всё в порядке, просто…с яркостью что то. Подождите немного, я настрою экран.

\- Может быть дело в том, что в правой руке имплант?

\- В смысле? - Она наклонила прибор в сторону и внимательно посмотрела на Асахару. – Какой такой имплант? Ведь в разведгруппы не берут людей с имплантами?

\- Ну… Это не совсем имплант, - протянул Асахара. Понимаете, у меня была травма руки, я лечил её в… Эмм… Клинике. Имплантов в руке нет, просто по нынешним нормам это проходит как имплантация. Мне и сертификат на имплантацию дали.

\- Ничего не поняла. Есть у вас имплант в руке или нет? Давайте я внимательно посмотрю.

Она приложила сканер к правому плечу Асахары и внимательно начала рассматривать экран. Экран был полупрозрачный, но Асахаре было плохо видно, что конкретно прибор выводит. Он мог только понять, что она меняет режимы отображения из-за того, что картинка очень сильно менялась на одном и том же месте.

\- Технически это не имплант, при лечении руки использовалось наращивание ткани из-за чего контрастность на снимках может отличаться от стандартной. Во всяком случае, так мне сказали после операции и так написали у меня в медицинской карте.

\- Наращивали ткани? Органический синтез? Вы поэтому сказали про имплантацию?

Она покачала головой и, не дожидаясь ответа, сказала:

\- Насколько я знаю, пока что в Японии этот подход не получил сертификацию.

Девушка увлечённо рассматривала экран сканера.

\- Да, действительно, контрастность тканей отличается. Я сначала подумала, что у меня яркость неправильно настроена.

Она отвлеклась от экрана и спросила, повернувшись к нему:

\- Значит там нет электронных компонентов?

\- Нет, нету. Будь они там, меня бы не взяли на эту работу. Электронные протезы мешают работе сканера.

\- Как интересно. Никогда не видела такого лично, хотя слышать о такой технологии доводилось. Как так получилось, что при лечении была выбрана именно она?

После этих слов она выпрямилась и снова начала менять настройки прибора.

\- У меня была работа, на которой требовалась мелкая моторика рук. После того, как я попал в аварию, это был единственный способ её сохранить. Обычные электронные протезы такой точности обеспечить не могут.

Девушка закончила настраивать прибор и наклонилась вперёд.

\- Так, а сейчас, пожалуйста, посмотрите на меня и не двигайте головой. Я сделаю фронтальный снимок головы, чтобы убедиться, что нет никаких внутренних повреждений.

Выставленный прибор щёлкнул как фотоаппарат. Несколько секунд девушка разглядывала картинку на экране, а затем продолжила:

\- Могу вас поздравить, у вас всё хорошо. Сейчас я дам вам таблетку, чтобы ваше самочувствие немного улучшилось.

Она снова села и стала разбирать прибор.

\- Так что в итоге, обеспечил?

\- А? В смысле?

\- Имплант обеспечил мелкую моторику?

\- Мммм… Нет. Боюсь, что нет.

Она отвлеклась от прибора и удивленно посмотрела на него.

\- Серьёзно? Господи, что у вас за работа была такая, что там требовалась такая точность?

\- Можно сказать, что я был... Как бы так сказать. Не совру, если скажу, что работал художником. Да. Мне надо было рисовать, а после травмы я этого делать уже не мог.

С очень большим подозрением в голосе она спросила:

\- Так ведь… Нет, подождите, сейчас же всё рисование происходит в электронном виде, причём тут руки?

\- Ну, вот при том. Понимаете, я работал в несколько… Как бы это сказать… Старорежимном месте, где очень ценились навыки каллиграфии. Я потому и выбрал столь необычную технологию с синтезом искусственных тканей, чтобы обеспечить максимально возможную точность конечности. К сожалению, - он развёл руками – этого оказалось недостаточно.

\- Вам пришлось поменять работу?

\- Да, из-за этого мне пришлось покинуть прошлое место работы.

\- Как же плохо, - задумчиво проговорила она, складывая разобранный прибор в ящик.

\- Да, вот так нехорошо получилось. Даже более того…

Он сделал паузу и дождался, когда девушка на него посмотрит.

\- Понимаете, синтезированные ткани очень плохо и долго встраиваются в существующую нервную систему. Для этого постоянно необходимо принимать дорогостоящие препараты. А если этого не делать, встроенные клетки начинают плохо работать, а в перспективе вообще могут быть отторгнуты.

Он вытянул правую руку вперёд.

\- Видите, пальцы подрагивают?

Она присмотрелась к руке.

\- Да, вижу. Мизинец особенно сильно. Это непроизвольно?

\- Да, - он убрал руку и посмотрел ей в лицо. Если я длительное время… Длительное в смысле несколько дней. В общем, без таблеток у меня начинаются проблемы с рукой. Пальцы начинают дёргаться, она начинает плохо мне подчиняться. И постоянные боли в плече, крайне неприятное ощущение, от них очень тяжело избавиться.

\- Как плохо, - протянула она. После чего вздохнула и отвернулась, начав осматривать внутренности одного из ящиков.

\- Давайте я посмотрю, чем могла бы помочь. К сожалению, в вашем случае обычно полагается давать стандартное обезболивающее, я не уверена, что у нас есть что-то лучше…

\- А я слышал, что в спецполиции есть люди, получающие некие специальные препараты в виде довольствия.

Она прекратила рыться в ящике и замерла, по-прежнему стоя к нему спиной.

\- Да, вообще есть такое. Но таких людей не очень много, плюс подобное довольствие они получают через специальную фармакологическую службу, которая работает отдельно от нас.

\- Пока у меня были деньги, я принимал Валитран.

Девушка удивлённо обернулась.

\- Ого! Да это же очень дорогой препарат! Вы знаете, у нас бюджет не сказать, чтобы маленький, но такие вещества дорогие даже для нас! Видимо ещё есть ценители качественно каллиграфии, да? – она улыбнулась Асахаре.

\- Да, ещё есть. Правда платят они только тем, кто может эту каллиграфию рисовать. А я с повреждённой рукой для них интереса не представляю. В итоге сижу сейчас без денег и без таблеток…

Молча постояв, она вернулась к осмотру содержимого ящика.

\- Валитран… Это препарат комплексного адресного действия. У нас даже близко нет ничего подобного. Когда нам нужен похожий на него же эффект, мы применяем четыре или пять марок лекарств. Из них половина выдаются только по особому запросу фармслужбы…

\- Ну, может можно что-нибудь придумать?

\- Я сейчас ищу что бы вам можно было дать. Сразу скажу, что усилителей нейропередачи у нас нет. Подобные медикаменты нам в этом году ещё ни разу не требовались. Их всегда по строгой отчётности выдают в головном отделении. Я, пожалуй, могу предложить несколько обезболивающих широкого спектра действия…

\- Я не уверен, что обезболивающее мне поможет…

\- Нет-нет, поможет, будьте уверены!

Она протянула ему блистер с одной большой таблеткой.

\- Вот, возьмите, это очень хороший препарат! Должен быстро нормализовать ваше состояние. После него самочувствие точно улучшится.

Асахара молча взял блистер и вытащил из него таблетку. Казавшаяся ему большой таблетка оказалась гелевым шариком. Он взял его в руки и вопросительно посмотрел на врача.

\- Надо проглотить, это просто, - ответила она на его немой вопрос.

Он положил шарик в рот, где тот начал тут же растворяться. Подождав несколько секунд, он его легко проглотил.

Девушка сцепила руки на уровне пояса и немного качнулась взад-вперёд на каблуках.

\- Ну, боюсь что в вашем случае это максимум, чем я могу вам помочь. Симптомы от падения и удара скоро должны пройти. Думаю, и рука у вас болеть перестанет. Хотя, конечно, в долгосрочной перспективе, вам нужно что-то более серьёзное.

\- И всё-таки, ведь некоторым сотрудникам выдают препараты наподобие Валитрана? - Асахара начал смотреть ей в глаза.

Девушка задумчиво улыбнулась.

\- Эммм… Да, вообще есть такая практика. Существует специальное довольствие боевых групп. Правда им занимается фармакологическая служба, работающая отдельно от нас.

\- Скажите, а вот если бы я смог попасть в такую группу, это решило бы мою проблему?

\- Да, полагаю да.

Она села на кресло напротив него.

\- Правда… Боюсь, что туда не так просто попасть.

\- И всё же?

\- Ну, я знаю, что это относится к штурмовым отрядам. В принципе ко всем отделам, - сказав это, она на несколько секунд задумалась. В нашем, третьем отделе, тоже есть такие подразделения, у них точно есть специальное довольствие…

\- Слушайте, а может вы мне подскажете, к кому обратиться, чтобы туда попасть?

Она удивлённо посмотрела на него.

\- В смысле?

\- Понимаете, у меня уже реально не осталось никаких альтернатив, я не знаю, что мне делать и как дальше жить. Мне очень нужна помощь, потому что сам я с этой проблемой не справлюсь. Поймите меня.

\- Эмм…я понимаю, но не думаю, что чем-то смогу помочь.

\- А я думаю, что сможете. Вы ведь работаете в этой структуре, наверняка у вас есть знакомые, которые могут подсказать, что мне делать.

\- Слушайте, нет у меня таких знакомых. Этот вопрос решается по линии командования боевых групп, если хотите попасть в штурмовой отряд, обратитесь туда.

\- Послушайте, но мне действительно нужна помощь…

Девушка прервала его.

\- Я оказала вам всю необходимую помощь. Конкретно по моей части ещё вопросы есть? – в её голосе начало проявляться недовольство.

\- Конечно есть, девушка, послушайте, я ведь не просто так всё это говорю, у меня действительно очень серьёзные проблемы. Мне реально нужно что-то делать…

На информационной панели за её спиной загорелся индикатор и несколько раз раздался протяжный писк. Она немного дёрнула головой, но не стала оборачиваться полностью, чтобы посмотреть на панель. Вместо этого она немного приблизилась к Асахаре и, пристально смотря ему в глаза, продолжила:

\- Понимаю вашу ситуацию, но я-то тут причём? Я вам первую помощь оказала, состояние ваше проверила, на этом мои возможности заканчиваются. Не надо ждать от меня невозможного, то, что вы просите, находится за гранью моих полномочий.

Затем она встала и прошла в другую часть помещения. Там она повернулась к информационной панели и, стоя к нему боком, спросила:

\- По моей части ещё вопросы есть?

\- Послушайте, я ведь действительно…

Она не стала его дослушивать и нажала кнопку на панели. Вся стена пришла в движение и уехала в сторону, открывая вид на улицу. Рядом с машиной оказался мужчина со светлыми волосами и большой сумкой на плече. На нём была такая же белая форма, как и на девушке. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Асахару, а потом на девушку. Потом спросил её:

\- У нас пациент?

Девушка нервно ответила:

\- Нет, помощь ему оказана, он уже уходит.

\- Отлично, - радостно воскликнул мужчина и быстро забрался внутрь машины. Там он бросил свою сумку на пол и сказал, обращаясь к девушке:

\- Если всё на сегодня закончено, то пора ехать.

Асахара молча посмотрел на девушку, потом на второго врача, но ничего не сказал. Немного собравшись с силами, он медленно вылез из кресла и, покачиваясь, пошёл к выходу.

\- Шлем не забудьте, - сказала ему вдогонку девушка.

Как только Асахара покинул машину и отошёл от неё на несколько шагов, дверь за ним захлопнулась и грузовик пришёл в движение. Он проводил глазами удаляющийся грузовик, покрутил шлем в руках и тяжело вздохнул. В теле по прежнему было ощущение, будто по нему ударили мешком с песком. Буквы в голове путались и не хотели собираться в целые мысли.

\- Ну вот зачем я это сделал? Ну что мне это дало? На что я вообще рассчитывал?

Он злобно сплюнул на землю.

\- Вежливая какая. Прямо… Прямо располагает попросить о помощи… А я на кой то чёрт решил изобразить из себя такого бедного и несчастного…

Он закрыл глаза и протёр ладонью лоб. Кожа была мокрая и холодная, его периодически начинал бить озноб. Ощущения постоянно менялись с жары на холод, но постепенно холод побеждал. Он потёр правое плечо – в этот раз оно не болело, оно как будто было парализовано. Нервные импульсы шли всё хуже и хуже, из-за чего казалось что плечо то вовсе и не его.

\- Какое противное ощущение… Может это обезболивающее?

Он опять посмотрел в ту сторону, куда уехал медицинский грузовик.

\- Да нет, плечо начало неметь ещё когда я подходил к машине…

Несколько минут Асахара стоял один на площади и не мог решить, что ему делать. А идти было особо некуда, его дежурство на сегодня закончилось. Наверное, стоило задуматься о том, чтобы дойти до транспортной машины и доехать на ней до базы. Но сил на это совершенно не было. Сначала ненавязчиво, а затем всё сильнее и сильнее чувствовалась слабость. Надо было бы куда-нибудь присесть, но в головё всё никак не удавалось сформулировать, куда же собственно идти. И что вообще делать. В итоге слабость стала нестерпимой, колени начали подкашиваться, и впереди замаячила перспектива свалиться на землю. Хоть мыли в голове и метались бессвязно, идея лечь на землю была отвергнута с самого начала, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Поблизости обнаружилось лежащее на боку колесо от некой грузовой машины, достаточно большое, чтобы на нём сидело 10 человек. Собравшись с силами, Асахара поковылял к нему. На ту минуту, что он шёл до колеса, у него появилась цель в жизни и какой-никакой план её достижения. Когда же он добрался до колеса и сел на него, весь внешний мир стал ему не интересен. Серая пелена закрыла его от окружающих, он закрыл лицо руками и упёрся локтями в колени. Правая рука немного подрагивала, раздражая и мешая его спокойствию, но в остальном было очень комфортно пребывать в этом статичном, расслабленном состоянии. Холодном, мокром, статичном состоянии. Он не сразу понял, но рядом был какой-то звук. Речь. Кто-то к нему обращался. Асахара открыл лицо и осмотрелся.

\- Дружище, я говорю не против, если я присяду?

Рядом стоял высокий крепкий мужчина в чёрной униформе, он улыбался и смотрел на Асахару, ожидая его реакции. Асахара попытался сформулировать ответ, но он будто разом забыл все слова, так что просто помотал головой и вяло махнул рукой. Собеседник был по виду в хорошем настроении и принял этот невнятный жест за предложение садиться.

\- Ну и отлично!

Только сейчас Асахара заметил, что в руке у мужчины были белые спортивные кроссовки, которые в данном месте, в данное время и в руках такого человека выглядели совершенно нелепо.

«Он в чёрной форме. Наверное, член штурмовой группы. А ходит тут один с этими кроссовками…».

Мужчина устроился сбоку на покрышке и начал расшнуровывать обувь. В сумеречном свете было не совсем понятно, но по все видимости, он где-то заляпался грязью от ботинок до колен.

\- У тебя чего вид то такой убитый? – спросил он.

\- Да… Устал.

\- Что-то сильно ты устал парень, как помирать собрался, – мужчина рассмеялся.

\- Упал… Ударился я сильно. Плохо себя чувствую.

\- Аааааа, - многозначительно протянул собеседник. Понял, понял, знаю тогда. Да, понимаю.

Расшнуровав ботинки и сняв носки, он начал медленно закатывать штанины, стряхивая с них комья грязи.

\- Вот веришь, нет, угораздило меня свалиться в это болото! Прям по колено в эту жижу провалился, разе что лягушек в карманы не наловил! Там дальше по улице видать трубу когда-то прорвало, а ремонта никто не делал. Теперь там знатное болотце, хоть змей лови!

Асахара проигнорировал эту реплику собеседника. Его опять начал бить озноб и ему было абсолютно неинтересно слушать про болото и лягушек. Он просто тупо смотрел в точку, радуясь, что ему не надо двигаться, можно оставаться на месте и экономить силы.

Метрах в пятнадцати от них что то начало громко и глухо стучать. Сначала Асахара не обращал внимания, но потом грохот стал слишком навязчивым и он всё же повернул голову. Оказалось, что источником шума были автоматические носилки. Машина аккуратно перебирала всеми четырьмя стальными лапами и, в свете фар от броневиков, напоминала громадное насекомое. Было видно, что на носилках кто-то лежит, но Асахара мог разглядеть только контуры. Рядом с носилками, чуть позади, шли две девушки. Они были явно не из боевых групп, одеты они были в обычную одежду, больше подходящую для работы в офисе. У обеих были короткие волосы, одна брюнетка, а вторая… В свете фар не было понятно, но волосы у неё были светлые. Русые или рыжие. Брюнетка что-то очень оживлённо рассказывала, а спутница ей улыбалась и время от времени перехватывала в руках папку с бумагами. По мере их приближения становилось видно, что на носилках лежит тело женщины. Сначала Асахаре показалось, что тело перебинтовано окровавленными бинтами, но когда они подошли поближе, он смог разглядеть, что на женщине красное платье. Особых сомнений по поводу её состояния не было, процессия явно не походила на попытку спасения кого-либо. Девушки были абсолютно беззаботны и им, похоже, было вообще безразлично, есть ли кто-то на носилках. Когда оно проходили мимо Асахары, он смог уловить обрывки разговора. Половины слов с такого расстояния было не разобрать, но они явно обсуждали какие-то сплетни. В этот момент брюнетка, еле сдерживая смех, что-то сказала, на что вторая девушка разразилась громким хохотом. Очень странно было слышать такой звонкий смех посреди ночи в таком месте. Некоторые из стоявших поблизости бойцов обернулись, но никто им ничего не сказал.

\- Ну как можно так наплевательски относиться к человеку, - с трудом проговорил Асахара в пустоту.

\- Какому ещё человеку? – услышал он со спины.

Это на его реплику ответил мужчина в чёрной форме.

\- Ты про кого говоришь?

\- Эмм. Ну, я про женщину на носилках. Она ведь мертва? – ответил Асахара.

Собеседник проводил взглядом процессию с автоматическим носилками, затем посмотрел на Асахару и ответил:

\- Ты на брифинге не был что ли? – спросил он с неподдельным удивлением.

\- Я из вспомогательного персонала, для нас брифинги не проводят. Только инструктаж.

\- Хах. – мужчина улыбнулся. Ну да точно, ты ж со сканером. Да ты не беспокойся, - он махнул рукой. Это железка.

\- Что? – с непониманием переспросил Асахара.

\- Железка. Андроид. Там на носилках андроид лежит.

Асахара повернул голову и ещё раз посмотрел на носилки. За это время они уже довольно далеко ушли и отсюда ему уже точно не было никакой возможности рассмотреть хоть какие-то детали.

\- Андроид? – с недоверием переспросил он.

\- Да, андроид, - уверенно ответил мужчина. Ходячий ключ если быть точным. Передвижной элемент доступа к зашифрованным коммерческим системам. Эти клоуны её утащить пытались, с этого всё сегодняшнее шоу и пошло.

\- Вся операция из-за украденного андроида?

\- Типа того, - мужчина пожал плечами. Хотя я бы сказал, что причиной тут просто тупизна некоторых баранов.

\- А спецполиция должна была её спасти?

Собеседник, казалось, хотел что-то ответить, но вместо этого сделал глубокий вдох и громко и басовито засмеялся. Смеялся он от души, несколько секунд, пока Асахара ждал, когда он уже успокоится и объяснит, что же в реплике было не так. Насмеявшись вдоволь, мужчина замолчал и с улыбкой уставился на Асахару.

\- Что такого смешного я сказал? – с непониманием спросил Асахара.

\- Спасти! Спасти, блин! Ну ты дал, парень! – мужчина хлопнул его по плечу. От лёгкого хлопка Асахара сильно качнулся и земля под ногами стала немного шататься. Волевым усилием он выровнялся и немного подождал, убедившись, что качки нет и пол никуда не убежит.

\- Я серьёзно не понимаю что тут не так.

Мужчина улыбнулся ещё раз.

\- Парень, ну ты чего. Это ж корпоративный ключ. Кто их спасать то будет. Владельцы отозвали персональную лицензию на эту машину, как только обнаружили пропажу. Всё, с этого момента андроид попадает в список на уничтожение, затем нас и вызвали!

\- Уничтожение? А эти… Двое или трое преступников?

\- Двое, - поправил его мужчина. Там было два вора и этот самый андроид. Основной целью операции было уничтожить корпоративный ключ, судьба похитителей должна была решиться по месту. Удастся поймать – хорошо, не удастся – их никому не жалко. Не знаю, чем они думали, когда пытались её вывезти.

\- В… В том смысле, что никто не будет с ними церемониться?

\- Нет, в том смысле, что ключ утилизируется сразу по факту кражи. Думаю, они бы даже считать его не смогли. Идиоты сами себе проблем на ровном месте создали. Они в принципе никому особо тут и не были интересны.

\- А если бы они бросили её раньше?

\- Да и чёрт с ними. Смогли бы додуматься сбежать вовремя, их серьёзно ловить не стали бы. Не того уровня преступники, в розыск бы их поставили, пусть обычная полиция ищет. Хотя, вот я тебе лично своё мнение скажу, не смогли бы они. Если дураки заварили кашу, они расхлебать её сами уже не смогут.

\- Так, а ключ? Андроид в смысле…

\- А андроид всё, тю-тю, - мужчина пальцами показал пистолет и изобразил на себе выстрел в голову.

\- Но ведь её можно было вернуть.

\- Нет, парень, тут нет обратного пути. Однажды лишившись лицензии, машина подлежит немедленному уничтожению. Ты сам подумай, там серьёзные деньги завязаны на этих ключах. В любой непонятной ситуации проще новый выпустить, чем гадать насколько успели считать старый.

Асахара задумался и замолчал. Сформулировав мысль, он медленно проговорил:

\- Поэтому сегодня с самого начала настрой такой у всех? Ещё на инструктаже мне показалось, что всё руководство без инициативы на задание собирается. Я ещё понять не мог, по описанию вроде всё звучало несложно, а они как будто на войну все ехали.

Мужчина фыркнул.

\- Ну ты скажешь. А что ты думал, народ тут будет душу вкладывать в поиск украденного корпоративного кошелька? Может быть ещё и жизнью рисковать за чужие деньги?

Собеседник завёл руки за спину, упёрся ими в покрышку и откинулся назад, всматриваясь в небо.

\- Понимаешь, раз на раз не приходится. Часто бывает, что реально людей спасать приходится. Но не сегодня, - он выдержал долгую паузу. Сегодня мы занимались обслуживаем корпоративных потребностей. Да. Обслуживали корпоративные потребности. Не самая почётная работа.

Он перестал смотреть на небо и перевёл взгляд на Асахару. А тот не нашёлся, что ему ответить, замолчал и перевёл взгляд в ту сторону из которой проследовала процессия с андроидом на носилках.

Мысли роились в голове у Асахары, но он не мог ничего внятного сформулировать. Единственная мысль, которая чётко светилась в его сознании, хоть он и не мог толком её выразить словами – нервирующее ощущение обиды, что он вполне мог погибнуть, принимая участие в операции по уничтожению украденного ключа от чужого сейфа. С этими мыслями он сидел довольно долго, так что его собеседник потерял интерес к продолжению разговора.

Где то позади, с громким шумом, остановилась машина. Самочувствие Асахары было таким отвратительным, что он не стал оборачиваться. А вот его собеседник повернулся и улыбнулся кому-то. Сзади раздался нечленораздельный возглас, который ещё больше обрадовал мужчину, тот махнул рукой и крикнул что-то похожее, но такое же нечленораздельное в ответ. Собеседник Асахары подхватил свои грязные ботинки, повертел их в руках, обдумывая как их лучше держать, чтобы не запачкаться. Выбрав удобный хват, он сказал Асахаре:

\- Ну ладно, парень, мне пора. А ты тут не унывай, удачи тебе! – после чего направился к машине.

Асахара вяло пробубнил:

\- Ага, вам тоже.

Мужчина повернулся к автомобилю и сделал пару шагов, но потом остановился. Он обернулся, и задумчиво посмотрел на Асахару.

\- Эй, парень?

Асахара помедлил, потом сообразил, что его зовут и повернул голову.

Мужчина смотрел на него. Выглядел он странно, в закатанных штанах, в спортивной обуви и с грязными ботинками в руках. Он что-то обдумывал.

\- Слушай, ты какой-то прям убитый горем. Неважно выглядишь. Хочешь сигаретку?

Асахара растерялся. Вообще он не курил, но в текущем состоянии предложение выглядело заманчиво. Хотелось хоть как то отвлечься от этого мерзкого состояния. Он начал формулировать в голове, что ему ответить мужчине, но не успел закончить мысль до конца и, как на автомате, кивнул головой.

\- О, ну и нормально! – было ему ответом.

Мужчина, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, подошёл к нему, постоянно следя, чтобы не задеть свои грязные ботинки. Вытянув руку с ними подальше, второй рукой он залез в нагрудный карман. Немного порывшись в нём, он достал маленькую чёрную прямоугольную коробочку и повертел её в руках. Из-за блестящей глянцевой поверхности Асахаре не было видно, с какой стороны она открывается. Но владелец быстро определил, где у неё верх, покрутил и заученным движением расположил в руке. Он протянул её Асахаре и, когда его рука максимально вытянулась, он нажал на угол коробки и из её центра выскочил белый цилиндр. Асахара машинально ухватил конец сигареты и потянул на себя. Она свободно вышла из пачки, потянув за собой полосу тяжёлого и плотного белого дыма. Дым был настолько плотный, что походил на толстую белую веревку, висящую в воздухе. Асахара повернул сигарету к себе, но не смог в дыму разглядеть горит ли у неё конец. Мужчина увидел его растерянность и пояснил:

\- Продукт полностью готов к употреблению! Поджигается прямо внутри пачки, так что источник огня не требуется.

Он махнул ему рукой на прощание, улыбнулся и направился к автомобилю. В машине его ждало ещё двое сотрудников, одетых в такую же чёрную одежду без опознавательных знаков.

Проводив их взглядом, Асахара уставился на подаренную сигарету. Длинный серый цилиндр, по виду нельзя было точно сказать из чего он. Он ещё раз попытался рассмотреть огонёк, но опять безуспешно – дым был чертовски плотным. Хоть он и был тёплым, но не поднимался вверх, а немного остыв, и вовсе начинал падать на землю. Асахара немного поводил сигаретой из стороны в сторону, следя за тем, как она оставляет за собой дымный след. Он попробовал сделать затяжку, но она неожиданно не удалась – сопротивление оказалось значительно сильнее того, что он ожидал. Взявшись за сигарету покрепче, он попробовал затянуться ещё раз, изо всех сил втягивая в себя воздух. В этот раз получилось лучше, и он почувствовал, как тяжёлый дым обволакивает язык. Хоть Асахара и не был заядлым курильщиком, но небольшой опыт у него был. Однако он не имел ничего общего с тем, что он ощущал сейчас. Дым был настолько плотный, что по ощущениям больше походил на тёплый напиток. Ни по вкусу, ни по запаху никак не удавалось понять, что же это такое. Но это точно был не табак, вкус был совсем не похож. Он вызывал только растительные ассоциации, но никакой уверенности о том, что внутри именно что-то растительного происхождения не было. Асахара затянулся ещё раз и попробовал успокоиться, выпуская тяжёлую струйку дыма. Тёплый дым от сигареты нравилось вдыхать, но никаких других ощущений он не вызывал. Впрочем, греться от него тоже было приятно.

Позади раздался грохот. Это двигался полицейский броневик. Судя по звуку, он должен был проехать очень близко к Асахаре. В тот момент, когда боковым зрением уже можно было увидеть, краешек бампера, машина остановилась.

\- Эй, Асахара! Это ты, да?!

Асахара обернулся. Из окна броневика на него смотрел человек в форме сотрудника спецполиции. Он был без шлема и Асахара узнал его, хотя и не был с ним знаком и не знал, как его зовут. Этот человек вёз сотрудников к сегодняшнему месту дежурства. По окончании всех мероприятий, предполагалось, что он же доставит их на базу.

\- Что, на сегодня всё? - устало спросил Асахара.

\- Да, на сегодня всё, - сказал водитель. Собирайся. Тут вообще приключились некоторые перестановки, так что остальные уже почти все разъехались.

Водитель распахнул свою дверь броневика, но выходить не торопился. Вместо этого он начал рыться на полочках пассажирского сидения, копаясь в ворохе бумаг.

\- Городская полиция запросила усиление у нас, половину сотрудников, у кого смена ещё не кончилась, выдернули с дежурства. Их, правда, без оружия повезли…

Он перестал рыться в бумагах. Судя по его виду, он так и не нашёл то, что искал.

\- Ай, чёрт с ней, - бросил водитель и быстро выскочил со своего места, словно вывалившись из машины.

Обходя кабину спереди, он продолжил:

\- В Рыбном городе… Ну знаешь, том районе, что на побережье. В общем, там случился сильный пожар на складе химикатов. Территорию оцепили, но людей не хватает. Туда потащили всех – полицию, армию, спецполицию, добровольцев, кучу пожарных бригад. Короче – всех, кого смогли собрать. Думаю, там представление что надо!

Он подошёл к бортовой двери машины и открыл её. Внутри она оказалась доверху набита ящиками и бронежилетами. Он взял охапку бронежилетов, лежавших в проходе, и прислонил к стенке. Немного подержав возле них руки и, убедившись, что они не посыпятся вниз, он продолжил:

\- Так вот, значит. Остальных распределили по другим машинам, так что ты со мной один поедешь. У тебя вроде ранение какое-то, да? Ты по виду целый вроде.

\- Ага, - неразборчиво буркнул Асахара.

\- Ну, ясно. Тут такое дело, у меня всё десантное отделение забито снаряжением, придётся тебе немного потесниться. Вот я тут с прохода броники, убрал, пролезай внутрь, там специально для тебя место свободное оставлено. На персональном броневике поедешь, - он улыбнулся.

\- Ничего, что я вот так? - Асахара поводил из стороны в сторону рукой с сигаретой.

Водитель присмотрелся к сигарете и ответил:

\- Садись, не вопрос. С этими можно. Где кстати ящик твой?

\- Другая группа повезёт. Я с пустыми руками поеду.

\- Хорошо, - сказал водитель и быстрым шагом пошёл обратно на своё место.

После этих слов Асахара зажал сигарету губами и обеими руками ухватился за поручни внутри машины. Плечо снова отозвалось ноющей болью. Осторожно протискиваясь, он пролез через забитый проход внутрь. Все десантные места были заняты переносными ящиками с оборудованием, а сверху них лежали бронежилеты. За его спиной дверь сначала с тихим писком электропривода, а затем и громким хлопком, закрылась. Асахара посмотрел на неё, после чего начал искать, куда бы ему сесть. В глубине салона виднелось пустое место и он направился туда. Когда он прошёл половину пути, машина плавно качнулась и начала двигаться. Он сел на свободное место, сначала, как предполагается, лицом в проход. Сиденья располагались лицом друг к другу, так проще было покидать машину. Но ему этот вариант не понравился, он уселся боком на сиденье, так чтобы иметь возможность смотреть в окно.

Стекло было толстое, бронированное. Асахара облокотился на спинку сиденья и уставился в окно, сделал ещё одну затяжку. Выдыхаемый дым по-прежнему был очень тяжёлым, но внутри машины он уже не был похож на белые верёвки – система вентиляции рвала его на части и быстро засасывала в себя, скрывая все следы курения. Дым грел его изнутри, но самочувствие по-прежнему оставалось очень скверным. Постоянная ноющая боль в плече не дала покоя, руки то и дело начинали дрожать. Внутри броневика было тепло, но уличный озноб никуда не делся. Чтобы отвлечься, он стал разглядывать вид за окном.

Броневик медленно пробирался по разбитым дорогам между заброшенными производственными корпусами. Время от времени в окне мелькали патрульные машины спецполиции, пару раз Асахара увидел такие же броневики. Движение техники не производило впечатления работы слаженного механизма. Часть подразделений сняли с позиции и отправили в Рыбный город, у многих сейчас кончилась смена, и они направлялись домой. На выезде из заброшенной промзоны их сопровождало несколько единиц техники, через маленькое окно не представлялось возможным посчитать, сколько именно машин едут вместе. Когда броневик начал подниматься по длинному узкому серпантину, ведущему из заброшенной зоны в действующую часть города, Асахара потерял остальную технику из виду и больше на глаза она уже не попадалась.

Когда броневик поднялся из низины на уровень городской застройки, Асахара увидел, что дело идёт к рассвету. Край неба начинал светлеть, похоже, что солнце уже начинало подниматься. Он не мог видеть его из-за застройки, но солнечные лучи уже начинали освещать вершины самых высоких городских небоскрёбов. Мегаполис никогда не спал, но в этом часу движение на дорогах было очень редким, дороги были в основном пусты. В машине было тепло и приятно, мягкой ход броневика успокаивал, но спать при этом не хотелось. Асахара с интересом вглядывался в проплывающие за окном виды. Ничего особенного в них не было, абсолютно обычные виды города. Но почему то в этот раз всё казалось таким интересным и таким новым. Хотелось рассмотреть каждую машину, каждую деталь. Он считал машины, рассматривал их номерные знаки, разглядывал прохожих, дорожных рабочих. Всё, за что мог зацепиться глаз. Занятие казалось таким интересным. После бессонной смены наступила неожиданная бодрость и лёгкость. Он поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не видел город таким красивым. На душе было только чувство уверенности и спокойствие.

\- Классно вот так вот ехать и смотреть в окно, - сказал Асахара.

Он улыбнулся своему отражению в стекле и сделал ещё одну затяжку. Настроение у него было прекрасным. В этот момент он вдруг потерял интерес к виду в окне и задумался. В теле было разлито тепло и спокойствие, настроение у него улучшилось, чувствовался запас сил. Захотелось встать и пройтись по салону взад-вперёд, но отсутствие свободного места этого не позволяло. Он провёл рукой по плечу. Ноющая боль полностью прошла, дрожи в руках никакой не было.

\- Стоп! – обеспокоенно сказал Асахара.

Он внимательно посмотрел на своё плечо. Потёр его. Выставил перед собой правую руку, проверил, не дрожат ли пальцы. Пальцы были спокойны.

\- Что за чёрт?! – сказал он, ещё более обеспокоенно, повернулся на сиденье и начал ощупывать плечо.

\- Я же совершенно точно знаю, что никакие обезболивающие не дают такого эффекта.… Что мне там эта девушка дала.…Там обычная таблетка должна была быть, не должна она такого эффекта вызывать…

Он сел на сиденье прямо и задумался.

\- Обезболивающее… Одна дала мне обезболивающее. А я не спросил какое. А упаковка? Кажется это был синий блистер. Что же это было? – он почесал затылок. Нет, не должно обезболивающее давать такой эффект!

Настроение было хорошим, боли не было. Раньше такого с ним не было, эти ощущения сами собой не проходили. Он обратил внимание на сигарету в руке.

\- Может в этой штуке дело? – он поднёс сигарету поближе к глазам. Что-нибудь добавлено в неё?

Он внимательно покрутил сигарету перед глазами. Никаких опознавательных знаков на ней не было.

\- Бред какой то. Слишком сильный эффект для сигареты, обычно такое бывает только от таблеток. Что же это могла быть за таблетка? Что, чёрт возьми, она мне дала?

Он попытался вспомнить, но не смог. Посмотрел опять на сигарету. Она уже почти полностью сгорела, дым от неё был всё такой же плотный и огонька, по-прежнему, не было видно. Асахара сделал ещё одну затяжку. Тёплый дым, как напиток, растекался по телу и успокаивал. Асахаре захотелось встать. Он поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся.

\- Пойду ка водителя спрошу.

Он направился к водителю. Кабины не было видно оттуда, где он сидел. Всё было заставлено ящиками и оборудованием, так что путь до кабины водителя занял несколько минут, в процессе которых Асахаре приходилось прыгать, висеть на поручнях и просачиваться между коробками.

\- Эй, дружище!

Водитель устало посмотрел на него.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Слушай, меня тут сигареткой угостили, а на ней ни маркировки никакой нет, ни логотипа. Не знаешь, что за марка?

Водитель внимательно присмотрелся к сигарете.

\- Тебе её тут мужик в чёрной форме дал, да?

\- Да, он самый. У него ещё пачка интересная, чёрная такая, блестящая.

\- Хорошая сигаретка, да? Понравилась? – улыбнулся водитель.

\- Эмм, да. Понравилась. Как то вроде успокаивает. С чем она?

\- Ха-ха, если б я знал с чём. Повезло тебе, считай, хорошие у них сигареты! Настроение, наверное, ещё повышает, да?

\- Ну, да вроде, – тут Асахара подумал, что настроение у него такое хорошее не только потому, что в бронемашине тихо и тепло.

\- Это специальные сигареты для бойцов штурмовых групп, - сказал водитель, ненадолго повернувшись к Асахаре. Им выдают на задание. Там много эффектов должно быть, они вроде как успокаивают, повышают концентрацию и работоспособность. И дым специальный, чтобы не было демаскировки от огня. Я вообще сам их не пробовал, но мне рассказывали. Говорят – хорошая штука!

\- А купить их где-нибудь можно?

\- Ха, скажешь тоже! Нет! Не продаются такие! Только довольствие! И только боевым подразделениям! Я вот водитель, мне не положено. Ну, вообще выдают иногда таблетки, если всю ночь за рулём, чтобы спать не хотелось, но это нет. Нет, совсем не то.

\- Слушай, у меня рука болеть перестала после неё и самочувствие хорошее. Как бы мне их ещё достать?

\- Известно как – иди в штурмовую группу, будут тебе выдавать их, - сказал водитель, улыбаясь во всё лицо.

\- А что, по другому никак? – сказал Асахара, несколько расстроившись.

\- Нет, братишка, по другому никак. Точно тебе говорю, это спецсредства для боевых групп. Их по спискам выдают.

\- Ясно.

Асахара несколько секунд стоял и смотрел на город через окна.

\- Слушай, а у тебя музыки тут нет?

Водитель обернулся и неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

\- Дружище, я всё понимаю, ты курнул, у тебя хорошие настроение. Да, музыка была бы в тему, я понимаю. Но мы вообще-то пока ещё на работе. Давай я тебя до базы доставлю, ты там распишешься в журнале, смену свою закроешь, а дальше делай чего хочешь.

\- Хорошо, я по… - попытался вставить Асахара.

\- Можешь на дискотеку пойти, можешь пойти в караоке петь, - не унимался водитель. На соседней улице с департаментом стиптиз-бар есть, можешь туда пойти, девок посмотреть, коли деньги есть. А коли нет, так можешь просто по городу погулять. Много чего можешь. Давай только без меня, ладно? Сам там как-нибудь.

\- Окей, не вопрос, - Асахара поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь. Понял я, понял, нету музыки.

Он вернулся на своё место, посмотрел окно, затянулся ещё раз. Посмотрел внимательно на сигарету в руке. Огонька по прежнему не было видно, но, по виду сигареты, можно было предположить, что она потухла. Дым перестал идти от неё и начал охватывать её саму. Асахара сделал медленный выдох, выпуская облако дыма на сигарету, и она рассыпалась пеплом у него в руках. Он бросил ещё один взгляд на улицу. Теперь небо уже было светлым, люди на улице спешили на работу.

\- А ведь всё не так уж и плохо, - задумчиво сказал он. Не так уж и плохо.


End file.
